Autour d'une tasse de thé
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Être chevalier n'était pas de tout repos. Entre les apprentis fatigants, les collègues effrayants, les visiteurs impromptus et les guerres ridicules, il y en avait des choses à gérer... Alors quoi de mieux que de décompresser autour d'une tasse de thé? RECUEIL
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!_

 _Me voici cette fois-ci pour un nouveau recueil sur Saint Seiya. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu cette idée en re-regardant pour la énième fois l'animé... Sauf que j'ai fait l'erreur de le re-regarder APRES avoir re-visionné (ça fait beaucoup de "re") l'excellent CDZ Abrégé._

 _StateAlchemist à jamais dans nos cœurs._

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'étais incapable de me concentrer correctement sur l'histoire, et que je n'arrêtais pas de voir des sous-entendu suspects ou que j'entendais constamment les voix de la série abrégé résonner dans ma tête... Un vrai bazar, uhu._

 _Ainsi donc est né ce petit recueil (oui j'aime les recueil), en hommage à ma surconsommation de thé et à ma chère amie l'Abeille qui se reconnaîtra facilement..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

 ** _EDIT du 16/08/19_**

 ** _Après quelques re-lectures, j'ai décidé de corriger l'intégralité des chapitres de ce recueil._** ** _Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive!_**

* * *

Première rencontre

Assis dans le salon du chevalier d'or des Poissons – et non du Poisson – Mû, Camus, Milo, Shaka et Aphrodite sirotaient une tasse de thé tout en papotant sur les derniers potins qui pouvaient courir au Sanctuaire. Il fallait dire que depuis la fin de la guerre et la signature du traité de paix entre les Dieux divers et variés, les protecteurs d'Athéna avaient plus l'impression de servir de pot de fleur qu'autre chose.

Pas qu'ils s'en plaignaient, loin de là, mais entendre les Bronzes se moquer de leur inactivité commençait à leur échauffer les oreilles.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Camus, geignit Milo, mais je n'en peux plus de ton disciple. Il est gentil, mais son attitude de _bad boy_ tourmenté et torturé me tape sur le système ! Il a parlé de sa mère pendant 3 heures la dernière fois. _3 heures_ !

\- C'est un garçon un peu perdu, c'est tout, répondit calmement Camus en sirotant son thé. Il a besoin de parler.

\- Et puis ils n'ont que 14 ans, renchérit doucement Mû. C'est normal à leur âge…

\- Ouai, mais je suis chevalier pas psy. Et puis son syndrome d'œdipe commence à me faire froid dans le dos moi…

\- C'est amusant comme tu te renfrognes lorsqu'il s'agit de Hyoga… se moqua Aphrodite; un sourire suspect aux lèvres.

\- Il est chiant il faut dire.

\- Ce ne serait pas parce qu'il se montre _très_ proche de Camus aussi ? »

Milo s'étouffa dans sa tasse et poussa un nombre incalculable de jurons destiné à Aphrodite. Parfois, quelques insultes en grec fusaient, arrachant un sourire à ses camarades. Il fallait dire que le chevalier des Poissons avait un don pour appuyer là où cela faisait mal… Mais, il agissait plus par pure taquinerie que par méchanceté.

Fini la période sombre et _so dark_ , ils étaient tous réglo à présent. Enfin, presque tous…

« En parlant de chevalier de Bronze, fit soudainement Shaka, comment les as-tu rencontré Mû ? Tu es bien le seul à ne pas avoir combattu contre eux…

\- Tu veux dire : le seul à ne pas s'être pris une branlé monumentale ? soupira Milo.

\- Ne parle pas de sujet qui fâche veux-tu.

\- Dokho ne s'est pas battu lui non plus, se défendit Mû d'un ton un peu embarrassé. Et puis je suis pacifiste donc bon…

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, souffla Aphrodite sur sa boisson, mais je suis aussi curieux de savoir comment tu les as rencontré… »

Le Bélier sembla hésiter un instant, puis il but une gorgée de son thé et commença :

« Bon, j'étais à Jamir avec Kiki à cette époque, et je m'entraînais à affûter mon cosmos pour développer mon esprit et mon septième sens quand…

\- Tu glandais quoi, s'amusa Milo.

\- Je _méditais_.

\- Oh, tu ne nous la feras pas gober celle-là ! On sait tous ce que veux dire méditer hein… Ça fait longtemps que j'ai cramé les siestes de Shaka.

\- Eh ! s'indigna le concerné. C'est faux !

\- Laissez Mû continuer, gronda Camus comme un parent qui gronderait ses enfants. Il n'arrivera jamais à finir sinon. »

Mû secoua la tête et remercia son confrère du regard. Toutefois, il prit tout son temps pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé et après un petit moment de silence, il continua :

« … et donc je disais… Ça devait faire un moment que Kiki et moi n'avions pas eu de visite. Certes, on voyait du monde lorsqu'on allait en ville pour faire les courses, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Enfin bref, je méditais – réellement – quand j'ai senti le cosmos de quelqu'un arriver.

\- Un chevalier de Bronze ?

\- Exact. Au début je me disais que c'était encore un pauvre chevalier perdu et qu'il allait vite finir au fond du gouffre -

\- Quand j'y repense, le coupa Aphrodite, tes pièges sont assez fourbes… Je ne compte même plus le nombre de chevaliers ou d'apprentis qui sont morts à cause de ton Cimetière d'armure !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, bougonna le Bélier. Et puis ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai choisis un endroit difficile d'accès…

\- Moui, tu aurais pu mettre un panneau au moins.

\- … ça casserait le côté mystique de la chose » songea Camus.

Milo et Shaka acquiescèrent et ils commencèrent à suggérer au chevalier divers idées de customisations pour son petit coin de paradis. Pont, barrière, brume magique – qui était déjà présente d'ailleurs – chien de garde… Au final, ils finirent par s'accorder sur le point de ne rien changer : les pics, c'étaient _métal_. Et puis si une andouille de chevalier de Bronze avait réussi à passer, c'est que ce n'était pas si dangereux que ça.

« Bon, et la rencontre ? demanda Shaka en ramenant le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Ah oui, alors… Il se trouve que c'était Shiryu qui apportait avec lui son armure et celle de Pégase pour que je puisse les réparer. Je n'étais pas forcément d'humeur ce jour là, alors j'ai laissé Kiki s'occuper de l'accueil. Moi j'avais une siest… une séance de méditation à finir.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et ben figurez-vous qu'il ne m'a pas repéré. Alors que j'étais assis juste à côté de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'étonna Aphrodite en retenant un sourire moqueur. Il ne t'a pas remarqué ?

\- Même pas… Et ce n'était pas comme si je masquais ma présence ou quoi que ce soit… Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il pensait que Kiki, c'était moi. »

Aphrodite explosa de rire, suivit de Milo, tandis que Camus soupira face à l'incapacité du Bronze. Et dire que c'était _ça_ , qui les avait battu lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire… Et qui avait accessoirement défait Poséidon et Hadès.

« Mais, fit Shaka d'un ton surpris, si Kiki avait été plus vieux, j'aurais pu comprendre mais… Il a 8 ans je veux dire.

\- Hm, il a quasiment été élevé par Dokho tu sais… Il doit manquer de repère. Comme tous les autres remarques mais… Enfin, ça ne m'a pas posé plus de problème que ça. Par contre…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Kiki se moquait de lui et cherchait à le tester. En soit, rien de bien méchant, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à réparer ses armures le plus vite possible… Du coup je le laissais faire.

\- C'est marrant, je vois bien Kiki faire ça… soupira Camus.

\- Mais attend, c'est pas qu'il me lance une attaque contre ma tour. Gratuitement. Il l'a presque détruite… ! On aurait dit une contrefaçon ratée de la tour de Pise.

\- Ah bah bravo, Dokho ne lui a visiblement pas appris la subtilité… se moqua Milo.

\- Je crois qu'il voulait impressionner Kiki. Sauf qu'il lui a juste fait un bleu l'imbécile. Un peu plus et il se cassait une jambe… Enfin bref, qu'il veuille que je lui répare son armure d'accord, mais qu'il ne vienne pas casser ma maison… Du coup je me suis dit que j'allais intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- J'imagine bien sa tête en te voyant arriver…

\- Un véritable poisson. Bon, je remonte ma tour et je lui demande précisément ce qu'il fait là. Et là, il m'explique qu'il a besoin de son armure pour se battre, une histoire de chevalier noir, je vous avoue ne pas avoir écouté grand-chose. Sauf que bon, non seulement il me dérange alors que je dorm… méditais, mais en plus il me blesse mon apprenti et fait presque tomber ma tour. La motivation n'était pas particulièrement présente.

\- J'admire ta patience, fit Aphrodite, avec moi, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait déjà mort…

\- Mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas dire non, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais le faire fuir. Je lui ai donc dit que pour réparer une armure il me fallait du sang. Humain. Et beaucoup de sang.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il…

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'il s'est tranché les veines et a commencé à faire couler son sang sur les armures cet andouille. »

Le regard que lui lança ses camarades le fit sourire. Il oscillait entre l'amusement et l'incompréhension total. Certes, il avait réellement besoin de sang pour réparer les armures, mais quelques gouttes, pas plus. Il était vrai que certaines méthodes des chevaliers étaient _un peu hardcore_ , mais ils n'étaient pas des barbares pour autant.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, déclara Camus d'un ton désespéré.

\- Personnellement j'ai été très vexé, soupira Mû. Je ne suis pas un sauvage tout de même… Et puis je suis _pacifiste_ , quel genre de pacifiste demanderait un sacrifice pour réparer une bête armure de Bronze ?

\- Le genre qui s'exile dans le trou du cul du monde et qui n'est accessible que par un chemin vertigineux dont le sol est rempli de pics et de cadavres ? sourit Milo.

\- Oui, oh, c'est bon. Je me téléporte moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre d'environnement autour.

\- Bah tiens, et Shaka il médite réellement pendant les réunions.

\- Eh ! s'indigna une nouvelle fois la Vierge. Je ne te permets… Oh et puis merde.

\- Moi j'ai envie de savoir la suite, fit Aphrodite sur le ton d'un enfant réclamant une histoire. Il s'est passé quoi après ?

\- Et bien… J'étais surpris. Et vexé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je voulais l'arrêter mais je me suis dit que ça casserait le côté spirituel et symbolique de la chose… Enfin, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, il s'est évanoui au bout de 5 secondes.

\- Pas très solide ces chevaliers… 3 griffures et ça tombe dans les pommes, on applaudit.

\- Ils n'avaient que 14 ans encore une fois… Enfin bref, je me suis dépêché de soigner cet idiot, et je me suis dit que j'allais quand même réparer ses armures.

\- Après tant d'effort…

\- Ensuite Kiki a insisté pour aller livrer l'armure à Pégase pendant que le Dragon faisait une petite sieste chez moi. Au début j'ai refusé – je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve impliqué dans des querelles de délinquants – mais il m'a dit que ça rendrait le moment plus dramatique. Pour le suspense en quelque sorte.

\- Ton apprenti est un génie, fit simplement Shaka avec admiration.

\- Oui je sais. Enfin ça ne les a pas empêché de se faire presque tuer par ces fameux chevaliers noirs… Puis par les chevaliers d'argent… Puis par... Enfin, bref, vous connaissez la suite.

\- Bah, on a l'habitude à force. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se resservirent pour la énième fois une tasse de thé. La soirée s'éternisait, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient prêt à repartir dans leur temple respectif, si bien qu'ils continuèrent de bavarder tout en vidant les stocks de thé d'Aphrodite.

« Tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons ces chevaliers de Bronzes… »

Et ils n'avaient pas fini d'en parler.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Fun fact: vous saviez qu'aujourd'hui était la journée internationale du thé? Je viens de l'apprendre personnellement._

 _Enfin, vous connaissez la chanson... Postez un commentaire, sauvez un Pigeon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_UPDATE: Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre! J'ai simplement corrigé les fautes d'orthographe et de français qui s'y trouvaient (j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié cette fois-ci). Je m'excuse pour ça, et ferais en sorte de faire plus attention la prochaine fois_**

* * *

 _Bonsoir à tous!_

 _On se retrouve pour un nouvel OS sur nos amis les chevaliers et leur tasse de thé... Encore une fois, CDZ abrégé ronge mon esprit. Vous m'en voyez désolée... (ou pas.)_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ce soir, si ce n'est que j'essaie de ne pas laisser trop de temps entre chaque poste. Enfin, j'essaie, uh._

 _Ah, et si: MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES, CA ME FAIT CHAUD AU CŒUR. Vraiment. J'insiste._

 _Place à la rubrique Réponse aux Guests!_

 _Anonymous : Uhu, merci! _

_Maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture..._

* * *

Blasphème

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Mû, Shaka, Aioros et Aldébaran s'étaient retrouvés chez Aphrodite afin d'entamer les nouveaux stocks de thé du Poisson. Il fallait les comprendre : le temps était gris, il commençait à faire froid et la plupart des chevaliers étaient en mission à l'autre bout du monde afin « d'apporter la bonne parole d'Athéna » auprès des brebis égarées.

Ils avaient hâte de voir comment Deathmask allait apporter sa « bonne parole ».

Ainsi, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient la tête aux entraînements ou à la paperasse administratif du Sanctuaire… C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient encore une fois réunis pour bavasser tranquillement dans le salon accueillant d'Aphrodite.

« … et là, il m'explique droit dans les yeux que je suis une insulte à sa religion, que la _vraie_ Vierge était une femme, qu'elle s'appelait Marie, et blabla… »

Shaka, tout en sirotant son thé au citron, racontait ses dernières mésaventures en Allemagne sous le regard attentif de ses confrères.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait du coup ? demanda Aphrodite.

\- Bah, je lui ai tout expliqué : Athéna, les Dieux, les batailles… Enfin vous connaissez déjà, je ne vais pas vous faire un cours d'histoire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a enfin accepté de me donner l'amure, puis il est reparti sans m'adresser un seul regard ou quoi-que-ce-soit. Je vous avoue qu'il m'a paru un peu déstabilisé le pauvre, j'ai presque hésité à lui effacer la mémoire…

\- Il faut le comprendre, soupira Mû en secouant la tête, c'est comme si un type lambda venait nous expliquer que notre religion envers Athéna était nulle et non-avenue…

\- Heu, c'est à dire ? fit le Taureau d'une petite voix.

\- En gros, c'est comme si on te démontrait qu'Athéna n'existait pas.

\- Ahh, je vois… Pauvre homme, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal.

\- Concrètement, souffla Shaka, j'en avais déjà plein la tête, alors je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention… »

Si les missions paraissaient généralement simples, elles étaient en réalité plus complexes que ce qu'il y avait marqué sur le papier. Ce n'était pas rare de voir un séjour dans un pays plus ou moins accueillant s'éterniser à cause de belliqueux ou de types louches aux intentions douteuses – surtout lors des missions de récupération d'amures. Ainsi, après leur mission, les pauvres chevaliers en avaient souvent plein le crâne et n'attendaient qu'une chose : se détendre et écouter les derniers ragots du Sanctuaire.

Parce qu'avant d'être des chevaliers, ils étaient des humains avant tout…

« Dites, quelqu'un peut me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Saga ce matin ? demanda soudainement Aioros en se resservant du thé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux…

\- Moi je sais… chantonna Aphrodite d'un air joyeux.

\- On t'écoute ! » s'exclamèrent les trois autres chevaliers en cœur.

Le chevalier des Poissons sourit, trop heureux d'avoir une audience aussi impliquée dans ses histoires.

« Bon, vous savez qu'hier notre cher et tendre ami Pégase nous a rendu visite ce matin…

\- M'en parle pas, grommela Aldébaran, il voulait se battre contre moi pour pouvoir passer. J'ai dû lui expliquer pendant près de 30 minutes qu'il n'était pas _obligé_ de nous foncer dessus à chaque fois qu'il voulait traverser le Sanctuaire.

\- J'ai bien fait de m'absenter, souffla Mû. Bon, Pégase était là : et alors ?

\- Et vous connaissez tous l'admiration qu'a Saga pour la princesse Athéna.

\- Hm, ça en devient presque effrayant cette obsession d'ailleurs, commenta Aioros d'un ton grave.

\- Il me fait froid dans le dos parfois, frissonna Shaka. Mais où tu veux en venir ? »

Aphrodite lui fit un grand sourire, et se resservi lentement, très lentement en thé afin de faire durer le suspense. Quoi de plus amusant que de voir ses confrères sur des chardons ardents ?

« … et vous connaissez aussi la relation qu'entretiennent Pégase et Athéna ? » sourit-il en soufflant sur sa boisson trop chaude.

Les chevaliers clignèrent des yeux, avant de lâcher un « Oooooooh » compréhensif. Tout s'expliquait, bien que cette _soi-disant relation_ n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle semblait être... Mais laissons les chevaliers croire en ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils le méritaient bien.

« Tu veux dire que Seya est parti pilonner la princesse…

\- Aioros, _langage_! siffla Shaka.

\- … et que Saga s'en est rendu compte ?

\- Exact ! s'amusa le Poisson. Et ça ne lui a pas plu du tout.

\- Ils sont bien précoces, soupira Aldébaran, moi à son âge…

\- A son âge tu tabassais du renégats avec ton Maître tout en crachant du sang, rétorqua Mû en buvant sa tasse. Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux.

\- Et puis, Athéna reste une déesse. Elle doit bien avoir plusieurs milliers d'années… réfléchit le Sagittaire d'un air pensif.

\- … Ce n'est pas une forme de pédophilie ? »

La question, posée par Aldébaran, plongea les chevaliers dans une profonde réflexion. En effet : Seiya avait 16 ans – enfin, ils avaient des doutes – et Athéna devait en avoir… Et bien comme disait Aioros : plusieurs milliers d'années. Donc sur le papier, on pouvait _effectivement_ parler de pédophilie… Mais était-ce réellement de la pédophilie ? Ils étaient des chevaliers d'Athéna, donc leur statut était quelques peu différent d'un être humain normal.

« Techniquement c'en est, fit le chevalier des Poissons en contemplant le fond de sa tasse. Mais si on part dans ce sens là, on peut parler de maltraitance sur mineur aussi. Je ne suis pas certain que le fait de les tabasser pour qu'ils obtiennent une armure soit autorisé par la loi…

\- On peut parler de harcèlement moral aussi ? demanda Shaka.

\- On peut parler de harcèlement moral.

\- De corruption aussi, ajouta Mû.

\- Et de kidnapping, rétorqua Aioros.

\- D'abus de faiblesse, continua Aldébaran.

\- Menace de mort.

\- Racket ?

\- Mise en danger de la vie d'autrui…

\- Oui, bon on ne va pas tous les faire non plus… Je crois qu'on a compris, soupira Aphrodite. On va dire que les chevaliers ont un statut différent… Enfin, ça doit être l'argument des dieux. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, se disant qu'ils allaient réfléchir à cette question plus tard. Peut-être devraient-ils même en parler au Grand Pope.

« Bon sinon, on parlait de Saga, fit soudainement Mû pour changer de sujet. Il s'est rendu compte du rendez-vous entre Pégase et la princesse Athéna… Mais comment ?

\- Eh bien figure toi que Saga avait un mauvais pressentiment, et avait peur pour la princesse…

\- A juste titre, marmonna Shaka.

\- … et qu'il s'est dépêché de lui rendre visite pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Sauf qu'il est arrivé au _mauvais_ moment – ne me demandez pas lequel, je n'en sais pas plus. Et il a piqué une crise de colère phé-no-mé-nale. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Pégase en ce moment vois-tu, s'amusa Aphrodite.

\- Mais, s'étonna Aldébaran, Athéna n'a rien dit ? Pégase est son chouchou non ?

\- Tu parles, elle est bien trop contente de les voir se battre entre eux pour sa pomme… Et puis je soupçonne Saga d'avoir quelques _sentiments_ pour notre princesse… »

Pour la deuxième fois, les petit groupe poussa un « Ooooooooh » compréhensif, voyant où le chevalier voulait en venir.

« Sacrée Athéna…

\- Bah, quand tu vois la réputation de Zeus… Je ne suis pas plus étonné que ça.

\- Tel père telle fille comme on dit. »

Au même moment – et sans crier gare – un Pégase paniqué et épuisé fit son apparition dans la maison des Poissons. Il fixa avec horreur les chevaliers, et jeta un regard derrière lui avant de les supplier :

« Pitié, ne dites pas à Saga que je suis passé par là ! les implora-t'il d'une petit voix. Il veut me tuer, c'est un malade !

\- En parlant du loup… ricana Aphrodite face au désespoir du plus jeune.

\- Que-ce passe t'il ? demanda innocemment Mû, l'air de rien.

\- J'en sais rien ! J'étais en pleine discussion avec Saori ce matin quand ce malade m'est tombé dessus en hurlant au blasphème ! Il faut vraiment le faire soigner votre pote… Ça fait plusieurs heures que je me cache, et il n'abandonne toujours pas ! »

Shaka retint un rire et Aldébaran dut se faire violence pour ne pas se moquer du chevalier Pégase.

« On ne dira rien, firent-ils avec un sourire.

\- Je serais toi je filerai rapidement », lui conseilla Aioros.

Seiya ne se fit pas prier et détala à tous vitesse sous le regard amusé de ses supérieurs. Quelques instants plus tard, un Saga furieux fit son apparition, l'écume aux lèvres et les yeux rouge de colères. Visiblement, il avait laissé place à son jumeau maléfique pour s'occuper de l'hérétique…

« Où est-il ? fulmina t'il en s'avançant vers ses confrères. Où est ce petit bâtard de Pégase, que je lui arrache les yeux ! OÙ EST-IL ?

\- Par là ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les quatre chevaliers, sous le regard surpris d'Aioros.

Saga poussa un nouvel hurlement de rage et s'élança à la poursuite du garçon sans faire plus attention aux chevaliers qui se retenaient de rire. Le Sagittaire, un peu décontenancé par leur attitude, prit la parole :

« Mais… Ne vous avait-il pas demandé de ne rien dire ?

\- C'est de bonne guerre, souffla Shaka, c'est de bonne guerre… »

Un cri de douleur et de désespoir s'éleva dans le Sanctuaire, indiquant que Saga avait fini par retrouver le petit impertinent. Le pauvre allait passer un très mauvais moment dans les mains du chevaliers des Gémeaux… Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, confirmant leur pensée globale.

« Moi je ne m'en lasse pas » sourit Aphrodite.

C'était un peu leur petite vengeance personnelle…

* * *

 _Dernier blabla :_

 _Et voilà pour cet OS! Un peu court j'ai l'impression... Il est possible que j'ai laissé quelques fautes d'orthographe traîner dedans. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas._

 _Un petit commentaire pour notre ami Pigeon?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Tout d'abord, je m'excuse sincèrement pour les fautes que j'ai laissées dans le chapitre précédent... J'ai tendance à me relire en diagonale, et il suffit qu'il soit un peu tard ou que je soit un peu fatiguée pour que j'en oublie une grande quantité._

 _Enfin, j'espère avoir fait plus attention pour cet écrit là._

 _Bref, passons à la rubrique Réponses aux Guests!_

 _Hoshiya : J'ai vu et j'ai corrigé, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué. J'espère que celui-ci est mieux! _

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Fatigue.

« Alors là, je commence à en avoir _ras-le-bol_. Ils me fatiguent, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

Dohko, assit sur le canapé du salon de Shion, écoutait attentivement les plaintes et les gémissements de son ami, une tasse de thé à la main. En cette fraîche soirée, il avait eu la bonne idée de proposer du thé noir de Chine au pauvre Grand Pope qui commençait à perdre sérieusement patience face aux frasques de ses soit-disant valeureux chevaliers d'Athéna.

« Allons, allons, fit le chevalier de la Balance avec un léger sourire, ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça…

\- Tu rigoles ? Ils me rendent _malade_! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait dernièrement…

\- Non… Raconte moi. Mais assieds-toi et prends une tasse de thé, tu me donnes le tournis. »

Shion tournait en rond depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà, et Dohko commençait à en avoir mal au crâne. L'atlante finit par s'arrêter de bouger – à son plus grand bonheur – pour finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui tout en se servant une immense tasse de boisson chaude.

Il allait en avoir besoin.

« C'est du whisky qu'il me faudrait, maugréa t'il en soufflant dessus. Enfin bon, depuis une semaine je te dis qu'ils sont in-fer-naux. Et devine qui trinque ? C'est bibi, forcément !

\- Allons, tu exagères…

\- Tu rigoles ? On en parle de Deathmask qui me traumatise les apprentis ?

\- C'est Deathmask tu sais, il ne le fait pas exprès… Il est juste un peu… bourru.

\- Bien sûr, et moi je suis le Père Noël. »

Dohko n'insista pas face au ton méprisant du Grand Pope. Vu la situation, il valait mieux le laisser parler… Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une attaque d'un Shion mal luné, il avait suffisamment de courbatures comme ça.

« L'autre jour, Marine n'était pas disponible pour superviser l'entraînement des petits nouveaux… commença t'il à raconter avec mauvaise humeur. Je demande donc à Deathmask de s'en occuper…

\- Ce n'était pas très malin de ta part de choisir -

\- JE SAIS, le coupa Shion d'un ton sec. Bref. Je lui demande donc de superviser l'entraînement… Et voilà que 30 minutes plus tard débarquent les infirmières, catastrophées, m'expliquant que l'un d'entre eux est entre la vie et la mort.

\- Oh…

\- Heureusement il s'en est sorti. Mais tout de même, je suis allé demander des explications à notre cher chevalier du Cancer…

\- Logique.

\- Et devine ce qu'il me raconte ?

\- …

\- CET ANDOUILLE LES A ENVOYÉ S'ENTRAÎNER AU YOMOTSU. LES GAMINS SONT TRAU-MA-TI-SÉS. »

Shion s'était levé d'un seul coup, manquant de faire tomber la petite table basse sur laquelle était posée la théière. Heureusement que Dohko avait de bons réflexes… Et puis, vu le prix de ce fameux thé noir, il n'avait pas envie de le voir s'étaler sur le sol du Temple du Grand Pope, aussi propre soit-il.

« Tu sais, commença la Balance avec l'espoir de tempérer les choses. Deathmask n'a jamais été très bon pédagogue… Peut-être espérait-il les voir s'endurcir ? Je suis certains que ça partait d'un bon sentiment et qu'il n'a pas tenté de les assassiner. »

En vérité, Dohko avait du mal à croire ses propres paroles. Deathmask _détestait_ les apprentis, et encore plus _ce groupe-là_ … Il mettait sa main à couper que ce petit « accident » n'en était pas vraiment un.

Mais, valait mieux ne rien dire.

« Si tu le dis, renifla le Grand Pope d'un air dédaigneux. Mais ce n'est pas tout Shaka aussi s'y est mis.

\- Allons bon.

\- Qu'il soit attaché à ses croyances Bouddhistes, je veux bien. Mais qu'il entraîne les gardes dedans, ça non !

\- Comment ça ? demanda son ami ; faussement intrigué.

\- Figure toi qu'il a eu la bonne idée de vouloir leur partager son _incroyable secret_ pour atteindre la sérénité suprême…

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Il les a drogués. A l'encens .

\- … »

Dohko passa une main devant son visage. Il y avait _encore_ une explication à cette histoire. Il y a quelques jours, les gardes s'étaient montrés particulièrement grossiers à l'égard de Shaka et avaient failli abîmer sa tapisserie millénaire qu'il chérissait tant en traversant sa Maison – sans son autorisation d'ailleurs.

Il avait donc eu la charmante idée de leur donner une bonne leçon. En fait, Dohko ne savait pas vraiment ce que le chevalier de la Vierge avait eu derrière la tête, mais les faits étaient qu'il avait essayé de leur faire peur – ou de les tuer ? – à coup d'encens et d'illusions morbides.

Visiblement, ça avait plutôt bien marché.

« Tu connais Shaka… Il est parfois un peu à l'ouest, ce n'est pas méchant au fond.

\- Tss… Et Milo qui manque de me tuer la moitié du personnel, ce n'est pas méchant non plus ? »

La Balance se mordit la lèvre et resservit derechef une nouvelle tasse de thé à son hôte. Tout ceci allait être compliqué…

« Non parce que, pesta Shion en ignorant le silence de Dohko, l'autre jour je reviens d'Athènes après m'être occupé d'une histoire de commande – à la place d'Aïolia d'ailleurs – et l'un des gardes vient me chercher en catastrophe en me disant que le chevalier du Scorpion avait _perdu la tête et s'amusait à attaquer les_ _femmes de ménages_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse hein ? »

Dohko poussa un long soupir intérieur. _Oui, il y avait une explication à ça_. En vérité, Milo avait simplement fait un pari avec Shura, et le grecque devait toucher il-ne-savait-plus quelle cible à l'aide de ses aiguillons, le tout à une distance certaine. Sauf que, au moment du pari, les deux andouilles de chevaliers étaient ivres comme un coing. Et ils avaient eu la superbe idée de faire ce pari _AVANT_ de dessaouler.

Forcément, ça ne pouvait que mal se passer.

Et forcément, Milo toucha les pauvres femmes de ménages à la place de toucher la cible en question… Quoi que, Dohko venait à se demander si la cible n'était l'une de ces femmes justement… Il allait devoir lui en toucher deux mots.

« Il les attaquait à grand coup de _Scarlet Needle_ ! continua le Grand Pope en faisant de grands gestes pour appuyer ses propos. DE _SCARLET NEEDLE_ ! NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? »

Non, Dohko ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer à son ami que le Scorpion était ivre à ce moment là. Il ne tenait pas à créer une guerre Grand Pope VS Chevaliers. Enfin, plus un massacre à sens unique qu'une guerre à son avis…

« … Peut-être était-ce un simple accident ? J'ai cru comprendre que Milo avait quelques problèmes de vue en ce moment, tenta t'il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

\- Bah tiens. Comme Shaka et Deathmask ? Quel hasard !

\- Parfois le hasard fait de drôle de chose. »

Dohko vit Shion se resservir de thé tout en marmonnant dans une langue qu'il reconnut facilement, sans en comprendre le sens. Si il utilisait le dialecte des atlantes pour pester, c'est qu'il était sérieusement en train de bouillir à l'intérieur.

« Aldébaran qui me casse trois des colonnes des thermes réservés aux chevaliers d'or, c'est un accident aussi ? fulmina-t'il soudainement.

\- Très certainement, il est parfois un peu maladroit… tenta la Balance sans se départir de son calme. Sa grande taille et sa force n'arrangent pas les choses.

\- Et Camus qui gèle la moitié du Temple du Capricorne ?

\- Un accident aussi.

\- Shura qui fait effondrer l'escalier entre mon Temple et celui des Poissons ?

\- Une maladresse…

\- Aïolia qui s'éclipse _pile au moment_ où j'ai besoin de lui pour faire une course ?

\- … Pas de chance ?

\- Aphrodite qui tente d'empoisonner un des scribes à coup de roses démoniaques ?

\- Un oubli. Tu sais qu'il ne se rend pas toujours compte du type de roses qu'il envoie…

\- Kanon qui fou en l'air toute la bibliothèque ?

\- Accident.

\- … Ils t'ont payé combien pour que tu les défendes ?

\- Voyons Shion, s'indigna Dohko, tu sais qu'ils sont parfois un peu maladroits. Et puis ils ont toujours immédiatement réparé leur bêt… leur maladresse. »

Shion poussa un long soupire à fendre le cœur et prit sa tête entre ses mains, de plus en plus désespéré.

« Même Mû s'y met ! gémit-il. Lui qui était si gentil et si calme… Il me paraît même distant en ce moment !

\- C'est dans ta tête ça… Je suis sûr que non.

\- Tu te souviens de la réunion d'il y a trois jours ? »

Oups.

Oui, effectivement, Dohko s'en souvenait… A vrai dire, il ne s'était rien passé de particulier _pendant_ , le problème venait _d'avant_ la réunion. La joyeuse petite troupe de chevaliers avait eu l'idée d'organiser une petite fête sous le nez de leur Grand Pope, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier aurait refusé.

Sauf que la petite fête devint rapidement une beuverie monumentale.

Dohko n'avait jamais vu les chevaliers dans un tel état. Pourtant ils en avaient fait des soirées alcoolisées… Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un être vivant pouvait boire autant, et ce sans sombrer dans un coma éthylique. Quoi que, vu l'état d'Aioros le lendemain pendant la réunion, le coma éthylique avait du le frôler.

Même Mû et Camus, d'ordinaire plus raisonnable, en avaient fait des belles.

« Que Mû arrive en retard, je veux bien, soupira le Grand Pope, mais il s'est endormi ! EN PLEIN MILIEU ! D'ailleurs, je suis certains qu'il n'y en a pas un qui a écouté ce que j'ai dit… »

Dohko posa sa tasse, et tenta de jouer le tout pour le tout. Si jamais Shion avait vent de cette fête, s'en était fini pour eux.

« Tu sais… La résurrection est assez déstabilisante pour eux, dit-il doucement. J'imagine qu'ils sont un peu perdus et ont besoin de se réadapter. Ils ont vécu près de trois guerres sacrées, et n'ont pu que subir et regarder la tempête passer pour la plupart. Ce n'est pas facile je pense.

\- Et pourquoi ils ne viennent pas me voir ?

\- Ce sont des chevaliers, ils ont leur fierté. Elle a déjà été suffisamment mis à mal durant les guerres, ce n'est même pas imaginable pour eux de venir te quémander de l'aide. »

Derrière eux, des violonistes jouaient une douce musique mélodramatique. Dohko leur jeta un coup d'œil agacé, et ils disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Ces andouilles allaient tout faire rater.

« Est-ce que je suis un mauvais Grand Pope Dohko ? demanda finalement Shion d'un ton déprimé. Est-ce que je fais mal mon travail ?

\- Mais non mais non… le rassura t'il en lui tapotant la main. Tu es un excellent Grand Pope. Laisse leur juste un peu de temps. »

Shion hocha et attrapa sa tasse de thé pour la finir d'une seule traite, tandis que Dohko se félicita intérieurement pour avoir arrangé les choses. Tout est bien qui finit bien, la tempête était passée.

* * *

« Alors ? Il s'est calmé ? »

Cachés dans la Maison des Poissons, Aïolia, Milo, Aphrodite, Deathmask et Shura semblaient attendre avec impatience les explications de Dohko.

« Ce n'était pas facile mais je crois que c'est bon, souffla la Balance en s'arrêtant à leur niveau. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi furieux.

\- Tu nous as sauvé la vie, soupira Aïolia. Un peu plus et on finissait aux Enfers.

\- Oh, je crois que même les Enfers ne l'auraient pas calmé… »

Ils déglutirent, et Dohko se passa une main dans les cheveux, las.

« Par contre, je veux bien vous couvrir… Mais la prochaine fois, évitez d'enchaîner connerie sur connerie ET soirée improvisée. Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait sombrer en dépression. Si vous saviez les trucs que j'ai dû lui sortir pour le calmer…

\- Promis, on fera plus attention la prochaine fois…

\- … Tant qu'il ne me repasse pas la charge de ces connards d'apprentis, marmonna Deathmask.

\- Si jamais c'était le cas, tu feras un effort, compris ? le sermonna Aphrodite. On a frôlé la catastrophe là. »

Dohko hocha la tête. L'apocalypse était passé, et ce grâce à lui. Il soupira, puis leur tendit la main, un petit sourire en coin.

« On avait dit combien déjà ? s'amusa t'il. 500 chacun je crois ?

\- Tu es malade toi ! s'indigna Milo. Autant ?

\- Je peux toujours aller raconter toute la vérité à Shion…

\- … Vautour. »

La Balance sourit de plus belle tandis qu'il récupérait l'argent des chevaliers fautifs. Il voulait bien jouer les avocats du diable auprès du Grand Méchant Pope, mais tout de même…

Ses services avaient un prix.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla :_

 _Oui, les chevaliers d'or peuvent être vache entre eux. Ah, et TECHNIQUEMENT, il ne doit pas y avoir de fautes... J'espère en tout cas._

 _AU FAIT!_

 _J'aimerais vous demander votre avis... Je suis en train d'écrire une fic Romance/Humour sur deux chevaliers d'or (je vous laisse deviner le couple!), et je voulais savoir: mieux vaut attendre d'avoir fini d'écrire toute la fic AVANT de poster, ou mieux vaut poster en pleine écriture? (sachant que je dois être au chapitre 7...)_

 _Je me posais la question, et j'aimerai avoir votre avis là-dessus._

 _Bref, sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!_

 _La bise_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Comment allez-vous mes canetons?_

 _Je ne sais pas vous, mais ce moment le site bug pas mal... J'arrive à me connecter une fois sur 4, c'est assez agaçant. En plus de ça, je manque de temps et d'idée pour écrire mes chapitres, ce qui renforce ma frustration... Du coup, si vous avez des idées, des envies de duo/trio/groupes ou quoi que ce soit du genre, je suis preneuse!_

 _Triste nouvelle : la chaîne de State Alchemist, le créateur de CDZA, a été supprimée il y a quelques jours de cela à la demande de Toei Animation... Visiblement, les studios d'animations n'aiment pas du tout les parodies, et j'ai bien peur que CDZA soit le premier d'une longue liste à venir._

 _Enfin bref, trêve de blabla triste, je vous laisse à ce chapitre qui - j'espère - vous mettra de bonne humeur!_

* * *

Commérage.

Shiryu du Dragon avait beau ne pas être très dégourdi, il restait tout de même le bronze préféré du Sanctuaire. Ou plutôt : le bronze le plus apprécié parmi les chevaliers d'or…

« En même temps, entre Œdipe, le Suicidaire, Gandhi androgyne et le Poulet barbecue, il n'y a pas photo hein.

\- Tu exagères, Andromède est de bonne compagnie…

\- Oui, quand son frère n'essaye pas de nous brûler à coup d'explosions dévastatrices.

\- Un point pour Milo. »

C'était Dohko qui servait d'hôte aujourd'hui. Il attendait l'arrivée de Shiryu, et en avait donc profité pour organiser une petite _tea party_ avec Kanon, Milo, Camus et Aphrodite. Les autres chevaliers étaient occupés à autre chose – chose que la Balance n'avait pas essayé de deviner – et Shion avait gentiment refusé l'invitation, décrétant qu'il avait du travail à finir.

Peut-être passerait-il dans la soirée avait-il dit.

« Moi je trouve qu'il a un côté touchant le petit Shun, songea Aphrodite en attrapant une tasse de thé offerte par Dohko.

\- Ne dis pas ça devant le Phénix, rétorqua Camus en se servant de thé à son tour, tu risques de finir en poisson grillé. La dernière fois il a failli brûler Aïolia parce que ce dernier a eu le malheur de poser une main sur son épaule…

\- Ça n'a pas un nom ce genre de complexe ?

\- Heu… Ce n'est pas le _brother complex_ ? demanda Kanon en prenant un biscuit.

\- Entre Œdipe et l'Incestueux, ce n'est pas gagné, marmonna Milo.

\- Ce n'est plus Poulet Barbecue ? se moqua Dohko.

\- Bah, au pire il aura plusieurs surnoms… »

Depuis quelques temps, Milo avait l'amusante manie de donner divers surnoms plus ou moins appropriés à ses collègues. Ainsi, Deathmask était devenu Le Parrain, Aïolia avait hérité de Simba et Shaïna avait eu l'honneur d'avoir Lilith comme deuxième nom. Autant le chevalier du Lion s'amusait de ce petit patronyme, autant les deux autres chevaliers ne semblaient pas _ravis ravis_ par ce choix… Si bien que Milo avait fini par ne les employer que lorsque lesdits concernés étaient absents.

Il tenait à sa vie.

L'ensemble des invités continuèrent de se servir de thé et de biscuits, quand Shiryu fit enfin son apparition aux portes de la Maison de la Balance, un sac de voyage sur le dos.

« Aaaah, on n'attendait plus que toi ! s'exclama Dokho en allant le saluer. Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

\- Volontiers ! Ah, et je vous ai ramené du saké du Japon… »

Les 5 chevaliers poussèrent un « AAAAAAH » de satisfaction devant le cadeau du jeune homme, heureux de d'apprendre qu'on pensait _un peu_ à eux parfois.

Parce que le thé, c'était bon, mais l'alcool leur manquait… Et ce n'était certainement pas Shion qui allait les laisser piquer dans ses réserves. C'est qu'il était pingre, le bougre.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda Shiryu en s'installant à côté de Kanon ; une tasse thé dans les mains.

\- Justement, on parlait d'Andromède…

\- … et de son frère le Poulet.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi donc ? »

Si les chevaliers aimaient beaucoup Shiryu, la réciproque était vraie : le Dragon vouait une forme de respect éternel pour la bande d'imbéciles qui servaient de gardes à la déesse d'Athéna… Si bien qu'il avait tendance à ignorer – inconsciemment ou non – tous leurs petits côtés puéril et enfantin qui se manifestaient dès qu'ils avaient de quoi se reposer.

Naïveté, ou bienveillance ? Difficile à deviner.

« Camus nous racontait qu'Aïolia avait failli finir en brochette la dernière fois, expliqua Aphrodite avec un petit sourire amusé. Il s'en est fallu de peu… J'ai hâte de voir la réaction du Poulet lorsque que Shun ramènera un conjoint dans la maison familiale…

\- Ah bah c'est déjà fait ! »

Tous manquèrent de s'étouffer et dévisagèrent le Dragon avec de grands yeux. Shiryu sourit devant leur réaction, sachant pertinemment que les chevaliers d'or étaient _incroyablement_ friands de potins et d'informations, si bien que dès que l'un d'entre eux savaient quelque chose…

Et bien tout le Sanctuaire était au courant.

Mais le jeune homme savait que cette curiosité était une qualité indispensable pour devenir un chevalier digne de ce nom, et qu'ils _se devaient de tout savoir_ pour le bien de la princesse Athéna. Quelle grandeur d'âme !

« Comment ça ? fit Aphrodite en sautant presque sur place. Raconte ! Shun a trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

\- Le pauvre… murmura Kanon en avalant une gorgée de boisson chaude. Il va avoir du soucis à se faire. J'espère qu'il a de quoi contrer Ikki.

\- Vous allez rire : c'est Hyoga. »

Ce fut au tour de Camus de s'étouffer, suivit de Milo.

« Il a vaincu son complexe d'œdipe ! s'exclama le Scorpion. Fait chier !

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Shiryu.

\- Du coup il doit changer son surnom, sourit Camus en reprenant contenance. Donc tu dis que mon apprenti sort avec Andromède ? Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça en soit…

\- Bah depuis le temps que Hyoga le pelotait en douce…

\- Et que dit Ikki ? Il n'a pas essayé de le tuer ? s'inquiéta Dohko en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, il n'est pas au courant… »

Et de nouveaux, les chevaliers poussèrent un « Oooooooh » compréhensif. L'histoire devenait de plus en plus croustillante : ainsi, Andromède se faisait peloter par le Cygne sans que le Phénix protecteur n'en sache rien.

Une véritable pièce de théâtre Shakespearienne ! Voilà qui était fort intéressant.

« Et donc comment ils font ? pépia Aphrodite ; surexcité. Ils se voient en cachette ? Hyoga est au courant du risque qu'il court ?

\- Oh bah, fit simplement Shiryu, ils sont assez discret pour le coup. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte… En fait, je ne l'ai appris pas plus tard qu'hier.

\- Comment ?

\- Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… »

Nouveau « Oooooooooh » des chevaliers. Il était compliqué de faire plus explicite dans ce genre de cas.

« Et il n'y a que toi qui est au courant ? demanda Dohko en se resservant une tasse de thé.

\- Oui, de toute façon Seiya est bien trop occupé avec Jabu…

\- QUOI ? IL A AUSSI TROUVÉ QUELQU'UN ?

\- Attend, ça veut dire qu'il ne va plus essayer de câliner Athéna devant Saga ?

\- Dommage, les passages à tabac de Saga étaient plutôt divertissants… »

Et pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la _tea party_ , Shiryu se fit la réflexion que les chevaliers d'or étaient des personnages incroyablement _nobles_ , et qu'ils ne se préoccupaient que de la sécurité et du bien-être de leurs confrères et de leur déesse.

Ils étaient aussi une sacrée bande de commères couplés de fieffés manipulateurs quand l'envie les prenait, mais ceci était encore autre chose… Valait mieux laisser le Dragon dans ses doux rêves de cape et d'épée.

« Une seconde… réfléchit Kanon en reposant sa tasse. C'est qui Jabu comme chevalier de bronze ?

\- Il me semble que c'est l'Hydre, non ? proposa Camus.

\- Non, ça c'est Nachi.

\- Qui ?

\- L'Ours plutôt… répondit Dohko les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, c'est le Petit Lion Nachi.

\- Heu… Non, le Petit Lion c'est Ban.

\- Alors Jabu c'est Pégase ?

\- C'est Seiya le Pégase ! rétorqua Shiryu. Jabu est le chevalier de la Licorne.

\- Ils sont chiants ces bronze aussi, grommela Milo en avalant son thé, je ne les ai jamais vu moi.

\- AAAH ! s'écria Dohko ! Je vois qui est Jabu : un grand brun avec une forte musculature !

\- Non, un petit blond pas plus costaud que Seiya.

\- Remarque, réfléchit Camus, entre équidés j'imagine que ça ne peut que coller… Il ne lui mène pas trop la vie dure à cette pauvre Licorne ?

\- Non, étrangement il est doux comme un agneau avec lui… Pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas. »

Ils se resservirent chacun une tasse de thé, et entamèrent les superbes cookies cuisinés par Kanon avec amour, tout en discutant de la relation des deux poneys. Il était rare que l'ancien marina cuisine, mais lorsque ce dernier s'y mettait, il fallait dire qu'il faisait des miracles niveau pâtisserie. Baba au rhum, crumble aux pommes, financier, cheesecake… Tous les desserts y passaient, et il fallait bien l'avouer : c'était un vrai régal.

« En parlant d'agneau… commença Milo en changeant d'un seul coup de sujet. Vous ne trouvez pas que Mû est étrange ? Comme si il cachait quelque chose…

\- Et bien figure toi que c'est aussi mon impression, ajouta Kanon perplexe. Une fois je l'ai entendu passer par ma Maison en pleine nuit… Mais impossible de savoir où il allait.

\- Peut-être allait-il voir le Grand Pope ? proposa Shiryu.

\- Impossible, rétorqua Aphrodite en posant un doigt sur sa joue. Mes roses me l'auraient signalées…

\- Il rendrait donc visite à un chevalier la nuit… ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis un sourire sournois s'affichèrent sur leur visage. A ce moment, là, Shiryu se fit la réflexion – encore une fois, décidément il réfléchissait beaucoup – que la façon dont ils veillaient les uns sur les autres était tout simplement _magnifique_. Une si belle amitié comme la leur ne pouvait que durer éternellement !

« Donc notre cher Mû aurait trouvé quelqu'un ? Alors là je suis scotché ! s'exclama Milo. Mais avec qui ?

\- Aldébaran ? supposa Dokho.

\- Non, puisqu'il traverse ma Maison pour le retrouver… réfléchit Kanon.

\- Shaka ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait venant de lui…

\- Aïolia alors.

\- Il n'est pas avec Marine ? fit remarquer Camus.

\- Quand même pas Deathmask ?

\- Deathmask ? Tu es tombé sur la tête !

\- … Shura ?

\- Certainement pas, marmonna Dohko en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Aphrodite.

\- Aaah, je ne vois pas » souffla Milo en se resservant une tasse de thé.

La Balance fronça les sourcils et se recula dans son fauteuil afin de réfléchir plus sérieusement à l'affaire « l'amant secret de Mû ». Le Bélier était peut-être une forte tête, il n'en restait pas moins un adorable mouton, si bien qu'il était difficile pour lui de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un… Peut-être que Kiki en savait quelque chose ? Très certainement.

« Je pense, commenta t'il avec un léger sourire, que Kiki doit avoir quelques informations… »

Le groupe de commères lâchèrent un énième « OOOOOOOH » devant le plan sous-entendu de la Balance.

« Il est vrai qu'on pourrait lui soutirer _quelques_ _informations_ … fit Camus pensif.

\- On parle de Kiki tout de même, grimaça Aphrodite. Dans la catégorie manipulateur de l'extrême, il bat même Kanon !

\- Eh !

\- Ne le prend pas mal veux-tu. Mais il faut le dire : lui soutirer des informations sera dangereux. Très dangereux. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, soudainement très embêtés par ce détail-là. Le disciple de Mû pouvait faire preuve d'une loyauté inébranlable quand il s'agissait de son maître, et il était impossible à berner ou à tromper. Le seul moyen d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'information était de marchander avec lui, et le gamin était très, _très_ fort en affaire. Il était difficile de faire affaire avec lui. Lorsqu'il le voulait bien, ses prix étaient en général hors-normes.

Quant à l'espionnage, il valait mieux ne pas y penser, Mû était capable de les repérer à des kilomètres.

Ils devaient donc abandonner l'idée de deviner qui était l'amant du Bélier - si amant il y avait.

De son côté, Shiryu était ému de voir à quel point ils se protégeaient et se soutenaient, et leur peine lui faisait mal au cœur. Il comprenait l'inquiétude qu'ils exprimaient pour le chevalier du Bélier. Et si il était manipulé ? Et si cet « amant » n'était qu'un piège de l'ennemi ? Les chevaliers d'or se méfiaient de tout, et à juste titre.

Il se devait de les aider.

« Vous savez… Je peux me charger de surveiller Mû si vous voulez ! » s'exclama t'il le poing sur le torse.

Les commères le dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction, comme si il venait de se transformer en canard sous leurs yeux ébahis.

« Tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? demanda Kanon curieux.

\- Je peux trouver cet amant là à votre place ! Je comprends votre inquiétude, et le partage… Si Mû agit étrangement, il est de notre devoir de le protéger et de le soutenir contre cet ennemi qui le manipule ! Et pour ça, je veux vous aider ! »

Un silence prit place dans la pièce, et Milo se pencha vers Aphrodite pour lui chuchoter :

« … Il m'a perdu.

\- Je crois qu'il y a méprise quant à nos intentions réelles… lui répondit le Poisson à voix basse. Il pense qu'on s'inquiète pour le Bélier.

\- Dohko l'a _vraiment_ bercé trop près du mur. »

Camus, Dohko et Kanon comprirent eux aussi qu'il y avait un quiproquo. Ils échangèrent un regard un instant, et se demandèrent sérieusement si ils devaient jouer le jeu, ou alors si ils devaient briser les rêves du pauvre garçon. En voyant son air déterminer et ses yeux pétillants, ils n'eurent pas le cœur de tout piétiner…

Et puis, il pouvait très bien leur servir d'appât, n'est-ce pas ? Utiliser Shiryu pour découvrir ce que cachait Mû… En voilà une bonne idée.

« Eh bien, répondit enfin Dohko devant l'accord silencieux de ses confrères, je pense que tu peux nous aider oui…

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Si tu peux surveiller Mû, ou soutirer ne serait-ce que quelques informations à Kiki – ou à n'importe qui d'autres – ça nous serait d'une grande aide. Mais… Rapidement. On ne veut pas qu'il arrive malheur à notre cher Bélier…. »

Ils hochèrent la tête de nouveaux, la mine faussement inquiète et grave. Déterminé, Shiryu les salua et s'élança hors de la maison pour accomplir sa quête pleine de bonne volonté.

Pauvre Shiryu…

« Dohko, je ne veux pas être méchant, mais… ton disciple a clairement une case en moins, soupira Kanon.

\- Hm, je pense qu'il est simplement incroyablement naïf, répondit Camus en attaquant une nouvelle tasse de thé. En soit, ce n'est pas si mal… n'est-ce pas ? »

En plus d'être d'horribles commères, les chevaliers d'or étaient de sacrés manipulateurs. Toutefois, quelqu'un devra bien dire la vérité au Dragon un jour ou l'autre…

« J'y repense : vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'a fait Aldébaran hier !

\- Non ? Raconte ! »

… Mais pas aujourd'hui, ils s'amusaient beaucoup trop pour avoir mauvaise conscience.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla :_

 _Oui, j'aime bien me moquer de Shiryu. Mais avouez-le : il joue à merveille le rôle du gentil fanboy aveugle (aveugle... aha, je suis drôle.)_

 _Et double oui : les chevaliers d'or sont des sales bêtes._

 _Sur ce, des bisous, et... nourrissez le Pigeon à coup de reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour les canetons_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre, plus court ou plus long que les autres, je vous avoue que je n'en sais rien..._

 _Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, ce sont elles qui me donnent envie d'écrire, et je suis toujours heureuse de voir à quel point ces écrits vous plaisent (qui ne sont pourtant pas de la grande littérature... Enfin, message subliminal pour dire que les reviews, c chouette.)_

 _Et aussi parce que, cher client, j'aime l'argen... les reviews._

 _Bref, je vous laisse lire ceci, et à la prochaine!_

* * *

Diplomatie.

Ce soir-là, ce n'était non pas un, non pas deux, pas trois, mais bien huit chevaliers d'Or qui avaient décidé de squatter la Maison du Taureau, sans que ce dernier en soit très inquiété. A vrai dire, ils avaient simplement décidé de prendre un peu de bon temps – bien que la plupart ne faisait que ça ces derniers temps – pour se raconter leurs aventures durant leur dernière mission plus ou moins fructueuse. Même Kiki, dont Aldébaran supervisait l'entraînement en l'absence de Mû, était présent, endormi sur un fauteuil à l'écart des chahuteurs.

Camus, qui avait été envoyé en France pour une étrange histoire de reptile et de chef d'état, était revenu avec une caisse entière de Clos Saint-Martin® 2002 pour avoir sauvé un sommelier d'une attaque de renégats malveillants. Shura, lui, avait rapporté une quantité de bière assez phénoménale après avoir démantelé un réseau terroriste qui visait la fondation Graad, qui avait appartenu aux membres dudit réseau.

« J'allais pas tout laisser sur place quand même…

\- Bon bah on est rodé pour l'apéro pendant un long moment avec tout ça. »

Aphrodite, quant à lui, avait reçu il-ne-savait trop comment quelques bouteilles de vodka de haute gamme après un aller retour rapide en Pologne pour un problème de fausse armure volée. Il les avait reçu à sa Maison quelques jours après son retour, sans trop savoir qui les lui avait envoyé, ni pourquoi il les avait reçu.

« Il y a de forte chance que ce soit un fan.

\- Comme si je n'en avais pas suffisamment…

\- Au moins ça te change des fleurs et des chocolats. »

Ils s'étaient donc tous réunis, excepté Dohko qui avait décidé de se « sacrifier » pour faire diversion auprès de Shion – mais les chevaliers n'étaient pas dupes, loin de là – afin de déguster cette importante réserve d'alcool, attendant avec impatience le retour de Mû et Saga tous deux partis en mission diplomatique dans un autre pays.

Et bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'oublièrent leur _tea time_ si apprécié, moment presque sacré de la journée. Si certains, en tant que chevalier _viril_ et à la masculinité _affirmée_ , préféraient prendre une bière, les autres tenaient à boire leur thé du soir.

« Des nouvelles des chevaliers de Bronze ? demanda Aioros alors qu'il aidait Aldébaran avec le service.

\- Pas pour ma part, lui répondit son frère en avalant une gorgée de sa bière – il était _viril_.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont repris leurs études, déclara Shaka. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas facile pour tout le monde…

\- On se demande bien pour qui.

\- Ne te moque pas Deathmask, ce n'est pas facile de reprendre quelque-chose à leur âge…

\- … Surtout quand on a loupé plus de la moitié de l'éducation générale. »

Un point pour le Cancer.

Il fallait dire que si les chevaliers d'Or avaient pour mission de « protéger » le Sanctuaire – ce qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de faire – les jeunes Bronzes n'avaient pas de fonction particulière, à part faire office de _punching ball_ ou de sacrifice pendant les guerres.

« Contre Poséidon, on peut dire qu'ils ont servi de _Chair à Kanon_ aha.

\- Milo, ferme ta gueule.

\- Oh, elle était plutôt bien trouvée celle-ci, s'amusa Kanon ; pas plus vexé que ça.

\- Quelqu'un veut des petits fours ? proposa Aldébaran en apportant un grand plats avec toute sorte de grignotis dedans.

\- Ah, je meurs de faim !

\- Je t'en piquerai bien un ou deux…

\- Je passe, j'ai déjà trop mangé… »

Sautant de sujets de discussion à un autre, ils grignotèrent les apéritifs du Taureau avec une certaine gourmandise non dissimulée. Minuit approchait, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle du Gémeau et du Bélier, qui leur avait pourtant affirmé qu'ils rentreraient dans la soirée.

« Je te paris qu'avec le décalage horaire, ils se sont trompés de date, se moqua Aïolia.

\- On parle de Mû et de Saga… souffla Camus. Pas de Milo et Deathmask.

\- Je t'emmerde sale givré.

\- Eh ! protesta Milo. Je ne me suis jamais trompé de date !

\- On en parle de la fois où tu as pris le mauvais billet d'avion et que tu es arrivé en Australie au lieu d'aller au Japon ?

\- … Oh ça va hein. »

A cet instant même, lesdits retardataires apparurent dans la Maison d'Aldébaran, vêtus de leur armure et au visage marqué par la fatigue et le désespoir. Aucun des deux ne prirent la peine de les saluer, Mû s'affalant sur un fauteuil libre et Saga s'effondrant presque sur Aioros, les larmes aux yeux. Le Sagittaire, étrangement peu surpris, se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule en guise de consolation.

Aucun chevalier ne fit de réflexions, mais ils n'en pensèrent pas moins.

« Eh bien, siffla Shura, on dirait que votre mission a été mouvementée.

\- Mouvementée ? s'exclama Saga en se relevant. _Mouvementée_?! J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer oui ! Ce sale chien, de connard, qu'il aille pourrir en Enfer avec sa sale…

\- Tout doux, tout doux, tempéra Aioros. C'est fini, les méchants ne sont plus là…

\- … »

Étonnamment, cela sembla calmer le côté démoniaque de Saga, qui se lova contre le Sagittaire, de la fureur pure et dure brillant dans ses yeux. Autant dire que même Deathmask – et Zeus sait que c'était difficile – se retint de faire une blague de mauvais goût.

Ils ne tenaient pas à revoir surgir Dark Saga aujourd'hui.

« C'était si terrible que ça ? demanda Aphrodite en tendant une tasse de thé à Mû.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas… souffla le pauvre Bélier. Merci, mais je crois que je vais prendre du vin pour ce soir. »

Encore une fois, ils ne firent aucune réflexion. Mû qui prenait de l'alcool de son plein grès et non parce qu'un abruti lui en proposait, c'était que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

« Au début, tout allait bien, commença t'il en sirotant son verre de vin offert par Camus. Les gens étaient plutôt accueillants et semblaient même contents de nous voir.

\- Normalement c'est plutôt le contraire.

\- Non, ça c'est parce que tu leur fait peur Deathmask, se moqua Shura.

\- Laissez Mû continuer, les sermonna Shaka ; curieux de connaître la suite.

\- … On est arrivé à l'hôtel, et là l'un des servants nous a expliqué que c'était un peu le bazar depuis quelques temps ici. Que depuis la guerre contre Hadès, ils avaient réussi à reconstruire le pays, mais qu'avec le nouveau dirigeant… Tout redevenait anarchique. »

L'atlante se stoppa dans son histoire et avala une grand gorgée de pinard, sous le regard médusé de ses confrères.

 _Oula_.

Ce fut Saga qui continua à sa place :

« L'ancien dirigeant était un chic type, même si je le soupçonnais de ne pas être totalement humain… Enfin, là n'est pas le problème. Le nouveau dirigeant n'arrêtait pas de clamer qu'Athéna, l'Olympe et tout, n'était qu'un odieux mensonge dicté par un peuple voisin à son pays. »

Le petit groupe, absorbé par l'histoire, poussa des cris de mécontentement. Athéna n'était peut-être pas la meilleure déesse qu'il soit, mais elle restait tout de même _leur_ déesse nom de Zeus !

Et les chevaliers pouvaient être incroyablement possessif, même avec les dieux.

« Jusque-là on n'a rien dit, reprit Saga en attrapant distraitement le verre de vodka que lui tendait Aïolia – parce que lui aussi semblait avoir besoin d'un sacré remontant. On s'est dit que le peuple exagérait, que ce n'était que de simples rumeurs… Mais que nenni !

\- Sérieusement ? soupira Aldébaran. Il pense réellement ça ?

\- Et dire que c'est le peuple qui l'a élu… se désola Shaka. Vive la démocratie hein. Ça valait le coup de faire autant de guerre, pour ensuite se retrouver avec un abruti à la tête du pays…

\- Démocratie ou non, on n'y peut rien, trancha Camus en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

\- Attendez, ce n'est pas tout…Mû, raconte leur, sinon je vais encore m'énerver.

\- Allons bon. »

Mû, qui était à son troisième verre de vin, acquiesça et reprit le fil de l'histoire.

« On est arrivé à la réunion avec tous les chefs d'États pour discuter de l'avenir du pays, des temples consacrés à la déesse, des mesures de sécurités… En soit rien de bien méchant.

\- Non, vous êtes plutôt bon à ça en plus, réfléchit Milo.

\- Sauf que quelques-uns des chefs d'États nous ont demandé d'intervenir dans certaines affaires bizarres. Apparemment, il voudrait déclencher une nouvelle guerre… Enfin, on a fini par se demander si ils n'exagéraient pas un peu. Parce-que bon, déclencher une nouvelle guerre quelques temps après Hadès… Soit ce type avait un humour de très mauvais goût, soit il avait de l'eau dans le cerveau.

\- Et il a quoi au final ?

\- De l'essence dans le cerveau, cracha Saga en se resservant de vodka.

\- … On devrait avoir l'habitude à force. Et donc ?

\- Et donc, continua le Bélier d'un ton las, on est arrivé pour la réunion… On ne savait pas encore à qui on avait réellement affaire, mais la tête des conseillers nous a laissé un peu perplexe.

\- Dans quel genre la tête ? sourit Aphrodite.

\- La même tête que Camus quand il découvre Milo ivre mort sur le palier de sa Maison : incroyablement blasée.

\- Ça vous a donné la couleur au moins… Deathchou, passe moi le thé s'il te plaît.

\- Appelle-moi encore Deathchou et je te fais bouffer tes roses.

\- Mais oui… »

Ils firent une petite pause dans l'histoire diplomatique et catastrophique des deux chevaliers, le temps de se resservir en boisson quelconque et de ressortir les petits fours du… four. Une fois tout le monde resservi et à l'écoute, Mû put reprendre la parole, bien qu'un peu chancelant à cause de l'alcool :

« C'est là que le plus… amusant arrive on va dire. Donc on a attendu deux bonnes heures que _môssieur_ le président daigne bouger son cul pour nous honorer de sa présence.

\- Il est saoul, chuchota Aïolia à Shura.

\- Chh, on s'en occupera après…

\- Il est arrivé avec trois heures de retard en beuglant _amérika grate again_ ou je-ne-sais-quoi. On a à peine eu le temps de se présenter qu'il nous a pointé du doigt en riant haut et fort et en nous baragouinant des _grabe thair by the pussy_. Autant vous dire qu'on a pas eu besoin de traducteur pour comprendre qu'il se foutait de notre gueule…

\- P'tit con, grommela Saga essayant de reprendre un verre sans succès car empêché par Aioros, on a passé 5 jours, 5 PUTAINS DE JOURS à parler de son mur de merde.

\- Un mur ?

\- Oui, il voulait construire un mur entre son pays et un voisin, pour… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi en fait, gémit Mû. A part nous appeler _whore_ et nous dire qu'il voulait _build a wall_ , il ne nous expliquait jamais rien… Ce sont ses conseillers qui ont fait tout le travail. Je crois qu'on avançait beaucoup mieux quand il parlait jouer au golf ou faire je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre.

\- C'est grave si un président meurt accidentellement d'un coup à la nuque… ? demanda discrètement Deathmask à Kanon.

\- Grave non… Mais niveau politique, je pense que ça peut-être problématique.

\- Merde.

\- Bref, il a joué sur nos nerfs tout le long de notre séjour. A la fin, j'ai bien cru que Saga allait l'étriper. Surtout le dernier jour en fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le Bélier sembla hésiter, et jeta un coup d'œil au Gémeau qui bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur, à tel point que ses yeux devenaient rouge et…

Et merde.

« Heu, les gars, je crois que Saga va péter un plomb !

\- Gentil Saga, fit gentiment Aioros pas plus inquiet que ça, tout doux, tout va bien… Quoi qu'il ait dit, le mécréant n'est pas là… Gentil, là. »

Heureusement, les caresses sur le crâne et la voix posée du Sagittaire sembla calmer la bombe, et il se renfrogna contre le fauteuil, marmonnant diverses insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres. Techniquement, Saga et Mû étaient les chevaliers les plus adaptés pour des missions de diplomatie grâce à leur sang-froid et leur expérience en matière de pouvoir. Mais, à voir l'état de Saga et la quantité de vin que buvait Mû, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient participer à ce genre de mission… du moins avec ce président.

Rien que pour pouvoir préserver la paix.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? fit Aldébaran une fois le Gémeau calmé.

\- Oh, il a fait quelques allusions plutôt déplacées par rapport à Athéna… Mais il a vite arrêté quand les yeux de Saga ont virés au rouge. Du coup il s'est rabattu sur moi, et c'est là que les conseillers ont décidé de mettre fin à la rencontre.

\- C'est grave si on le retrouve suicidé avec 5 balles dans le dos ?

\- Deathmask, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée…

\- Mais… songea Milo. En fait, pourquoi y étiez-vous allé ? »

Un long silence accueilli cette profonde réflexion de la part du Scorpion. Pourquoi y étaient-ils allés déjà ? Ils devaient l'avouer : ils ne s'en souvenaient plus du tout.

« Vous allez être bon pour y retourner…

\- Je ne répondrais de rien alors, grinça Saga. Un seul mot de travers et ce sera considéré comme une déclaration de guerre contre le Sanctuaire.

\- Je sens que les prochains mois vont être mouvementés… »

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tard. Quelque part, en Enfer._

« Seigneur Hadès ! Une nouvelle âme vient d'arriver, et elle pose quelques problèmes.

\- Allons bon… Quel genre d'âme ?

\- Humaine monseigneur.

\- Le nom ?

\- Un certain Roland Tromp monseigneur. »

Assis sur son trône, Hadès se pinça l'arrête du nez et poussa un soupir de désespoir.

Et merde.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla :_

 _Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé est purement fortuite._


	6. Chapter 6

_De retour pour un nouveau chapitre_

 _Merci à **Undertaker**_ _pour sa review (et ainsi qu'à tous les autres, à ceux ceux qui fav, qui suivent cette histoire, toussa toussa... Des bisous! Plein de bisous!)_

* * *

Espionnage.

Assis à son bureau, Shion reposa sa tasse de thé et croisa les doigts, pour une fois calme et concentré sur l'interlocuteur en face de lui. Voilà un petit moment qu'il attendait des informations sur cette histoire qui l'intriguait plus qu'il ne voulait en laisser paraître. Seulement, face à ce chevalier, il se devait d'être honnête si il voulait en savoir plus…

Négocier avec Aphrodite pouvait s'avérer dangereux, mais il restait le Grand Pope. Il pouvait toujours user de son autorité et de sa position si il fallait. Pas très _fair-play_ , mais on ne gérait pas 13 chevaliers d'or en étant un saint.

« Alors ? finit-il par demander, les yeux plissés.

\- Avant tout, je demande un acompte, sourit malicieusement Aphrodite. Combien seriez-vous prêt à me donner contre des informations de la plus haute importance ? »

Shion soupira. Voilà, il s'y attendait. Si lui n'était pas un ange avec ses chevaliers, ces derniers ne lui faisaient pas de cadeau non plus, loin de là. Ce n'était pas l'attitude conseillée dans son « _Guide du bon Grand Pope_ », mais c'était celle qui fonctionnait le mieux avec une bande de garnements pareille. En 200 ans, il avait compris comment marchait le truc.

« J'ai _étrangement_ trouvé quelques roses dans mes appartements l'autre jour… Et tu devines que ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu. Peut-être que je pourrai passer l'éponge… Dans ma grande bonté. »

Aphrodite déglutit, soudainement moins souriant. Ce qu'il détestait chez Shion, c'était qu'il avait toujours un truc pour les tenir par les c… les tenir en laisse. Quoi qu'ils fassent, il pouvait toujours répliquer deux fois plus fort, deux fois plus rapidement, et avant même de pouvoir hurler « gare ! », les chevaliers se retrouvaient en mauvaise posture.

Mais, c'est aussi ce qu'admirait le Poisson, si bien qu'il ne put que s'incliner face à la force de son Pope. Un manipulateur comme ça, ça forçait le respect.

« OK, OK, j'avoue pour les roses, mais pour ma défense ce n'était que pour m'assurer de votre sécurité… On ne sait jamais, de nos jours, un couteau bien caché, un type un peu louche… ça peut faire des dégâts.

\- Mais oui, mais oui… Enfin, aussi louable soient tes intentions, je te _prierai_ de ne pas recommencer. Tu peux comprendre ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Le chevalier hocha la tête. Message reçut, il valait mieux ne plus tenter d'espionner Shion, à ses risques et périls. De toute façon, il pouvait toujours soudoyer Dohko si il voulait _vraiment_ savoir quelque chose. Chose plutôt simple lorsqu'on était un expert de la manipulation comme lui.

« Sers toi du thé et revenons à notre sujet principal, fit Shion en lui présentant sa théière. Tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, aussi étonnant soit-il, je ne sais rien.

\- Rien ?

\- Rien de rien, et croyez moi, j'en suis incroyablement frustré. »

Le Pope haussa un sourcil, surpris. Aphrodite qui ne savait rien sur le plus grand mystère du Sanctuaire ? Surprenant.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait entendu parler de cette histoire « d'amant secret de Mû », et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des petites recherches sur le sujet. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, à son grand désespoir. Il avait été jusqu'à enquêter chez Mû, jusqu'à essayer de lui soutirer des informations, mais rien n'y faisait. Le chevalier du Bélier était bien trop discret – et bien trop doué quand il s'agissait de garder des secrets – pour lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Shion s'était donc résigné à demander à Aphrodite, mais voilà que ce dernier ne savait « rien », lui aussi ? Impossible !

« Tu me fais marcher, fit Shion en fronçant du nez.

\- Je vous assure que non, soupira Aphrodite en soufflant sur sa tasse chaude. J'ai même demandé à Shiryu de l'espionner pour moi, vous voyez.

\- A propos de Shiryu… Tu m'expliques pourquoi il est _encore_ aveugle ?

\- Pas de ma faute ! se dédouana t'il immédiatement. Je vous explique : il pensait que Mû avait des problèmes et en charmant bambin qu'il est, il s'est empressé d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien. Pendant une semaine, il espionnait plus ou moins notre cher Bélier.

\- Mais comment a t'il pu croire que Mû était en dangers ?

\- Alors là… Je le concède, on a un peu joué de lui pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'amant secret. Si c'était nous qui espionnions Mû, il allait obligatoirement nous tomber dessus pour nous mettre la raclée de notre vie, expliqua très sérieusement Aphrodite. Mais Shiryu, c'est une autre histoire ! Mine de rien, il l'aime bien le gamin. Même si il se faisait choper, le petiot ne risquait rien. Et j'espérais qu'il baisse sa garde en voyant que nous ne bougions pas, sauf que…

\- Sauf que ça a mal tourné ? devina Shion.

\- En quelque sorte. Shiryu a voulu vérifier les autres Maisons en long, en large et en travers, et arrivé chez Deathmask… Disons que notre ami du Cancer n'a pas vraiment apprécié de le voir fouiller dans ses affaires. »

Shion se massa les tempes, se disant qu'il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec Deathmask. Certes, le chevalier faisait des effort en terme d'amabilité, mais rendre le petit aveugle ? Encore ? Dohko avait failli en faire une syncope en l'apprenant et Athéna allait encore lui passer un savon. En plus, lui rendre la vue allait leur coûter particulièrement cher, soit à l'hôpital, soit auprès des autres dieux… Il allait avoir besoin de plus de thé que ça.

« Bon, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Tu ne sais donc rien sur cette histoire.

\- Rien du tout, je le jure sur mes roses, déclara le Poisson en levant une main. J'ai même laissé des roses chez lui d'ailleurs, et rien n'y fait. Je pense qu'il a dû les détruire sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'irai bien aller vérifier, mais… Je me méfie.

\- Tu te méfies ?

\- On ne dirait pas, mais il est constamment aux aguets, comme si il savait qu'on cherchait quelque chose.

\- Preuve qu'il y a bel et bien un amant derrière tout ça…

\- Ça ne vous plait pas ? »

Shion tapota ses doigts sur la table, songeur. Pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais… Il était juste curieux de savoir qui. Et puis, il était un peu vexé de voir que son ancien protégé ne le lui avait pas présenté, ou même parlé de cette histoire.

« Non pas que ça m'agace, mais… »

Il se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

« … J'aimerais bien être au courant de ce que se passe chez mes chevaliers, c'est tout. »

Aphrodite sourit à la mine un peu boudeuse de leur Grand Pope. Voilà qui était touchant comme attitude, et ça le rassurait un peu. Il n'était finalement pas _que_ le Grand Manitou du Sanctuaire…

« Comme nous tous, déclara le chevalier d'une voix joyeuse. Vous avez essayé de lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact, et ça n'a rien donné. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Tu as essayé de fouiller chez les autres chevaliers ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama t'il un peu indigné. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je n'allais pas _tout faire_ pour trouver ce fichu amant. Il y a des roses espionnes dans toutes les Maisons ! J'ai appris plein de choses d'ailleurs… Mais rien ne concernant Mû.

\- Plein de choses ? Comme ?

\- Han han, désolé Grand Pope, secret professionnel. Cette partie là ne fait pas parti du contrat. Sauf si vous avez de quoi payer bien sûr, dans ce cas là, on peut en discuter… »

Le bougre.

« Dis-moi, tu vends vraiment tout ce que tu sais ?

\- Non, absolument pas. Il y a des choses que je garde pour moi… Et d'autres que j'offre gratuitement, tout dépend de sa valeur. Quand je la garde secrète, c'est soit parce que l'information est trop précieuse, soit parce que l'on ne me paye pas assez, soit parce qu'on m'a déjà payé pour ne pas la divulguer. Ou alors parce qu'on me l'a demandé, tout dépend de la personne.

\- Tu te fais un vrai business là-dessus, remarqua Shion.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas ! »

Le Grand Pope vint à se demander ce qu'il avait pu vendre comme informations jusqu'ici, mais il était sûr que ce maudit chevalier des Poissons serait capable de lui demander de l'argent en échange. Mais, _business is business_ , comme disent les professionnels. Et puis quoi qu'il se passe, Aphrodite ne divulguait pas tout, et…

Une petite minute.

« Aphrodite, tu as bien dit que tu avais des roses chez _tous_ les chevaliers ?

\- Tout le monde, cher Pope ! »

Le sourire de requin qu'il dévoilait fit soupirer Shion. Et il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait compris.

« Ça, ça fait parti des informations que je ne vends pas, si je peux vous rassurer. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous.

\- Trop aimable… »

Vraiment, Aphrodite était en fait encore plus dangereux qu'un Hadès au summum de sa puissance. Il avait les capacités de détruire un chevalier par le _simple_ pouvoir de ses mots. Une phrase, hop ! adieu les petits secrets, tout était déroulé aux yeux de tous.

Effrayant.

« Parfois, tu m'inquiètes un peu, avoua Shion après un moment de silence.

\- Je ne trahis jamais ma parole – du moins depuis quelques-temps. Avant, c'était encore autre chose.

\- Ben voyons… »

Le Poisson était ravi d'avoir cet échange avec Shion, mine de rien. Juste en parlant un peu avec lui, il avait pu apprendre plusieurs choses intéressantes. Comme par exemple : le Grand Pope s'inquiétait pour Mû plus qu'il ne le montrait. Et qu'il était inquiet de ce qu'il savait. Enfin, si il pensait que tout le monde ignorait ses « soirées thé » avec Dohko, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude… D'ailleurs, il reprit un peu de cette boisson chaude catégorie Grand Pope. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui fournissait du thé de cette qualité là, il devait en profiter.

« Ça ne nous dit toujours pas qui est ce fameux amant… murmura Shion en posant ses lèvres sur sa tasse. On ne sait même pas si c'est un chevalier.

\- D'après Aldébaran, c'est un chevalier, c'est sûr. Qui, on ne sait pas, mais c'est clairement un chevalier.

\- Je viens à me demander si il a _vraiment_ un amant, réfléchit-il.

\- Mû ne serait pas aussi méfiant si il n'avait rien à cacher ! J'ai déjà tout analysé, et aussi fort soit notre Bélier, il n'est pas imperméable. Il sait qu'on fouille, et s'en méfie, preuve qu'il y a bien quelque chose de _louche_. »

Il fallait l'avouer, Aphrodite pouvait être très, _très_ précautionneux en terme d'espionnage.

« Et il vient forcément du Sanctuaire ou… ?

\- Aucune idée. C'est plus probable, mais… On ne peut pas écarter l'hypothèse que cet amant soit sous les ordres d'un autre dieu, déclara très sérieusement le Poisson en sirotant son thé.

\- Hm, si il pouvait éviter de fréquenter un spectre, ça m'arrangerait…

\- L'amour… On ne choisit pas sur qui ça tombe vous savez ! »

Ce n'était que trop vrai, mais Shion ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le nombre de problèmes que cela entraînerait si jamais c'était le cas. Forcément, Athéna en profiterait pour renouer les liens avec Hadès et ses sbires, arguant qu'il faudrait passer à autre chose… Un jour, peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Il s'était battu plusieurs siècles contre eux, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

« Bon, finit-il par abandonner, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de deviner alors que l'on ne peut se baser sur aucune supposition.

\- Effectivement, ça pourrait être n'importe qui… Vous n'avez pas de petite idée vous ?

\- Non, vraiment pas malheureusement. J'imagine que l'on en saura plus avec le temps… Bon, excuse moi mais je te prierai de me laisser, j'ai de la paperasse à terminer. »

Le chevalier s'apprêta à se lever, quand le Grand Pope le retint d'un signe de main, et lui dit d'une voix basse :

« Ah, et si jamais tu apprends quoi que ce soit, je serais ravi de faire affaire avec toi… Dans la mesure du raisonnable.

\- Avec plaisir Grand Pope ! » sourit le chevalier des Poisson.

Aphrodite termina sa tasse d'une traite, et s'éclipsa aussitôt pour laisser Shion vaquer à ses tries infernaux et à ses corrections de rapports interminables. Pauvre de lui, ces feuilles allaient un jour le tuer… Quoi que, c'était un dur, leur adoré Pope.

Une fois seul dans le grand hall du Palais, le Poisson s'autorisa un très grand sourire, et rit doucement sous cape pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit.

Lorsque que l'on jurait quelque chose en croisant les doigts… Cela n'avait plus aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _Dernier blabla :_

 _Aphrodite is watching you_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hem, je ne suis pas morte non!_

 _Désolée pour cette absence, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur, plus le fait que je travaillais, etc... Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'avancer sur ce recueil._

 _De plus, avec les vacances qui arrivent, je ne vais pas être beaucoup dispo non plus... Vraiment désolée pour ça!_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec cet OS, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Désagrément.

Shura, chevalier du Capricorne, s'ennuyait ferme dans sa Maison. Tout était incroyablement calme ce derniers temps – si on oubliait les crises de Deathmask contre Pégase ou contre Aphrodite – si bien qu'il venait à se demander si il n'allait pas faire une bêtise pour sortir de son ennui. Ou une activité débile, bref, quelque chose qui pourrait lui changer les idées. Pourquoi pas un concours de boisson avec Dohko ? Non, à 15h, ce n'était pas raisonnable… Et il n'était pas certain que Shion soit ravi de trouver deux de ses chevaliers ivres morts. Encore une fois.

Il serait bien allé faire un tour chez Aphrodite, mais ce dernier était parti en mission dans un coin paumé, loin de toutes civilisations – pour changer. D'ailleurs, il avait bien fait de partir en mission avant que Deathmask ne vienne le découper en tranche suite à un mot de travers. Le Cancer était d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers temps, et la moindre petite réflexion avait pour effet de le faire exploser. Aphrodite avait failli en faire les frais il y a quelques jours de cela, sans que Shura ne sache pourquoi. Après Aphrodite, c'était Aldébaran qui avait failli se prendre un mauvais coup de la part du tueur attitré du Sanctuaire, après avoir tenté de protéger l'imbécile de Pégase d'un _Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_ particulièrement agressif. Pourquoi Deathmask l'avait-il attaqué, ça restait encore un mystère. Enfin, Seiya avait un don quand il s'agissait de rendre fou quelqu'un. Non pas qu'il le faisait exprès, mais c'était comme si sa simple présence suffisait à les irriter…

Surtout les chevaliers d'or, _étrangement_.

Shura s'étira et finit par se lever de son fauteuil, sachant à présent ce qu'il allait faire pour tuer son ennui : rendre visite à Deathmask. Suicidaire ? Non, car au même titre qu'Aphrodite – quand ce dernier tenait sa langue – il possédait une certaine immunité contre le chevalier du Cancer. Il faisait parti des rares personnes à ne pas risquer de se faire égorger quand Deathmask était de mauvais poil. On pouvait remercier Saga et son règne douteux pour ça.

Mais, pas fou pour autant, le Capricorne s'en alla chercher une bouteille afin de calmer les ardeurs de son « ami » si jamais tout cela tournait mal. Car oui, technique utile : il était possible d'apaiser Deathmask à coup d'alcool si jamais les choses commençaient à mal tourner. C'était un petit échappatoire que lui seul connaissait, et qu'il comptait bien garder pour lui même.

Pas bête la chèvre.

Il sortit donc tranquillement de sa Maison en sifflotant pour se diriger vers la Maison du Cancer. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il fut surpris de ne voir personne.

« Deathmask ? appela t'il en parcourant les longs couloirs vides, tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse. Shura soupira, puis reprit :

« J'ai une bouteille de bourbon !

\- Gueule pas, je suis là bordel. »

Il sourit, fier de son astuce. Ça marchait à tous les coups ! Il se retourna pour saluer Deathmask qui arrivait, mais se figea en voyant sa tenue. Il était vêtu d'un tablier couvert de sang, et s'essuyait consciencieusement les mains avec un torchon. Couvertes de sang elles aussi. Il déglutit lentement, et vint à se demander si il avait réellement bien fait de venir lui rendre visite.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec tout ce sang ? demanda t'il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce que tu as sur toi, j'espère qu-

\- Bordel, je coupe juste de la viande, maugréa Deathmask pour toute réponse. Tu croyais quoi, que je venais de buter quelqu'un ?

\- Sincèrement ?

\- Oh va te faire et envoie la bouteille. »

Il suivit l'hôte jusqu'à son salon, qui sortit les verres tandis que Shura ouvrait la bouteille tant attendue.

« Ah putain, souffla le Cancer en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson, ça me change de ces putains de thé à la con…

\- Bah, une tasse de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal…

\- Ils en boivent à _chaque repas_ , dès qu'ils peuvent en boire ! grommela t'il.

\- Ils ?

\- Les guignoles qui nous servent de confrères. »

Shura esquissa un sourire, conscient qu'au fond, Deathmask ne les détestait pas tant que ça… Enfin, tout dépendait des chevaliers, mais il y en avait quelques uns qu'il réussissait à tolérer. Par chance, il en faisait parti. Peut-être devrait-il se sentir flatter par ce minuscule intérêt.

« Sinon qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? maugréa son hôte en dardant sur lui un regard soupçonneux. Tu ne m'offres pas une bouteille gratuitement sans rien attendre en retour, je te connais.

\- Tu me blesses, bouda Shura. Je voulais juste te rendre visite tu sais… En tant que collègue…

\- …

\- …

\- Mouai, tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai essayé de tuer trois chevaliers en moins de quatre jours.

\- Pas exactement, mais tu as attisé ma curiosité, avoua le Capricorne en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Je dois te dire que te voir couper de la viande en tranche m'intrigue plus que ces histoires d'assassinats ratés. Tu prépares quelque-chose en particulier ?

\- Je prépare un stock de bonnes viandes pour le Pope, c'est tout.

\- … Moi qui ai toujours pensé que le surnom « Boucher du Sanctuaire » n'était à prendre qu'au sens figuré…

\- Je t'emmerde. »

Pas si étonnant que ça, finalement, songea Shura. Il savait que le Cancer avait des « contacts » avec certains traiteurs et bouchers – une longue histoire dans laquelle Deathmask s'était trompé de cible, mais qui s'était avéré positif pour lesdits traiteurs et bouchers – et qu'il avait quelques dons particulièrement intéressants quand il s'agissait de cuisiner. Dons qu'il gardait secret, évidemment. Toutefois, c'était bien la première qu'il voyait Deathmask s'occuper de « préparer un stock de viande ». Normalement, ils avaient des cuisiniers pour le faire… Alors pourquoi lui ? Et vu la tête qu'il faisait – et l'humeur des derniers jours – ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je fais ça, hein ? devina Deathmask.

\- Avoue que c'est assez intriguant venant de toi.

\- Crois moi que si j'avais le choix, je ne l'aurais pas fait… Ce connard de Shion voulait absolument que je trouve de la viande de _haute_ qualité pour son putain de repas avec les envoyés de l'Olympe. »

 _Oups_ , ça, Shura avait totalement oublié. Des représentants des olympiens étaient censés venir sur terre afin de discuter de choses et d'autres avec le Grand Pope et Athéna, notamment de la possible cohabitation entre Poséidon et Hadès. C'était donc une sacrée réception qui allait avoir lieu… Et il était logique de sortir l'arsenal pour faire bonne figure auprès des types envoyés par Zeus lui même.

Mais ça ne répondait toujours à la question du « pourquoi était-ce Deathmask qui s'en occupait ».

« Je crois qu'attaquer Aphrodite ne lui a pas plu… marmonna t'il en se resservant un verre de bourbon. Du coup il se venge en me faisant faire les tâches ingrates.

\- Je pensais c'était à cause de ça que tu avais attaqué Aphrodite…

\- Nan, il m'a saoulé, du coup je l'ai foutu au Yomotsu pour qu'il arrête de me faire chier… »

Note à lui même : ne plus jamais emmerder Deathmask.

« … C'est là que le Pope m'est tombé dessus pour me faire la morale. Après j'ai attaqué l'autre imbécile de Pégase et Aldébaran.

\- Oui, une journée normale en somme. »

Deathmask lui lança un regard noir, peu amusé par sa réflexion, et se contenta de boire une gorgée de son verre sans relever quoi-que-ce-soit.

« Par contre… commença Shura en se penchant en avant et en posant son verre. Quelque chose m'intéresse dans ton histoire.

\- Vas-y, crache le morceau.

\- Pourquoi avoir envoyé Aphrodite au Yomotsu ? Seiya, je veux bien, mais c'est rare que l'autre poisson t'agace à ce point. »

Et là, étrangement, Deathmask prit son temps pour réponse. Il ré-avala une nouvelle gorgée, pour ensuite marmonner d'un ton désagréable :

« Il a débarqué à 4h du matin en beuglant qu'il avait un truc « _super important à me dire_ », et qu'il fallait que je me réveille très vite.

\- Et c'était… ?

\- J'en sais rien, il était déjà au Yomotsu avant qu'il ne puisse me dire quoi que ce soit. »

Shura lui lança un regard circonspect. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire, mais il préféra ne pas en ajouter. Si il avait manqué de tuer Aphrodite pour un problème d'horaire, valait mieux ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

La pauvre Maurice en avait déjà fait les frais. Paix à son âme.

Il commença à réfléchir longuement, laissant le Cancer pester tout seul contre « cet abruti de thon ». Il avait, dans un premier temps, attaqué Aphrodite pour des raisons qui restaient obscures. Puis, Shion l'avait engueulé et lui avait demandé de s'occuper de la viande. Soit, le Pope avait toujours eu des punitions assez étranges. Seiya avait ensuite débarqué, l'avait emmerdé plus que de raison et Aldébaran avait dû intervenir pour sauver le pauvre chevalier de bronze. Donc, si il se basait sur ses connaissances sur Deathmask, ce dernier ne devrait techniquement pas être de si bonne humeur – par bonne humeur, il entendait ne pas attaquer tout ce qui respirait. Il y avait du flou là-dedans.

Point numéro 1 : personne, même Deathmask, n'attaquait Aphrodite en pleine nuit, encore plus lorsque ce dernier avait un scoop à raconter.

Point numéro 2 : on ne restait pas aussi _calme_ après une visite de Seiya, et encore moins Deathmask.

Point numéro 3 : c'était lui ou Deathmask était en train de le faire boire ?

« Bon, fit-il en déposant son verre persuadé que son acolyte cherchait à le saouler. Je suis étonné que tu n'ai pas cherché à te venger de Seiya en le menaçant ou en l'enfermant quelque part.

\- Bah, j'avais autre chose à faire. »

Shura haussa les épaules, décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il s'apprêta à lui demander de détails sur son altercation avec Pégase, quand Aioros fit interruption dans le salon, la mine inquiète.

« Vous avez décidé d'organiser une fête chez moi ? râla Deathmask en voyant le nouveau visiteur.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, soupira le Sagittaire. Je ne fais que passer… Vous n'auriez pas vu Seiya ? La déesse le cherche, et impossible de mettre la main dessus.

\- Il n'est pas retourné au Japon ? s'étonna Shura.

\- Non, il devait aider à préparer l'arrivée des ambassadeurs de l'Olympe, mais… Il est introuvable depuis hier soir. Ah, et Shura, je crois que Dohko te cherchait aussi. »

Le Capricorne cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. L'altercation Deathmask/Seiya remontait à… hier matin.

Coïncidence ? Certainement pas. Il s'excusa auprès d'Aioros, lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être, puis observa son collègue le Cancer d'un air accusateur une fois le Sagittaire parti.

« Non, il n'est pas au Yomotsu, se défendit Deathmask.

\- Oui, bien sûr…

\- Je t'assure que ce connard n'est pas au Yomotsu, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'ai tenté de le trucider. »

Il avait l'air de dire la vérité. Shura haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, se disant qu'il s'était peut-être encore une fois perdu dans les jardins du Grand Pope. Ce ne serait pas la première fois… Ou alors il déambulait dans la Maison de Saga et Kanon, pris au piège dans l'un de leurs nombreux labyrinthe. Si ce n'était pas Deathmask, alors ça ne pouvait être que eux…

« Bon, puisque Dohko me cherche, je ferai mieux d'y aller, dit-il en se relevant. Garde la bouteille, j'en ai encore chez moi.

\- Trop aimable… répondit Deathmask d'un ton sarcastique. De toute façon il faut que je finisse de m'occuper de la viande.

\- D'ailleurs, tu prépares quoi comme viande, du bœuf ? »

Deathmask eut un étrange sourire en coin, puis il déclara calmement :

« Non, du cheval. »

Et il s'éloigna pour disparaître, laissant Shura totalement interdit dans son salon.

Il n'avait pas osé… ?

* * *

 _Dernier blabla :_

 _A-t'il osé? Telle est la question..._


	8. Chapter 8

_... j'imagine que ça fait longtemps._

 _Entre les vacances, les autres projets, les études, toussa toussa, j'ai un peu laissé ce recueil de côté, et je m'en excuse._

 _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas: le revoilà! Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, si je vais écrire dessus régulièrement ou non, mais je vous assure que je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Les sorties vont être très, très, très, très hasardeuses, mais il va quand même y en avoir. Je vous le jure._

 _Enfin, sur ce je vous laisse lire cet OS! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tourisme:

Chaque année, à la même période, nos amis les chevaliers d'or étaient à cran – plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Cette période était particulièrement difficile pour eux, qu'ils soient cruels, maniaques ou un peu trop porté sur l'alcool. En général, tous mettaient leurs différents de côté pour se serrer les coudes, et ainsi éviter de craquer et de commettre une bourde sous l'effet de la fatigue et de l'exaspération. Milo avait pris pour habitude de qualifier cette période comme « Mois de Souffrance », et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient discuté cette terrible appellation.

La période touristique.

Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant/agaçant/irritant/fatiguant – barrez la mauvaise réponse – que de voir une tripotée de touristes de toutes ethnies venir se balader impunément au Sanctuaire, l'appareil photo devant les yeux et toutes sortes de _goodies_ débiles que Shion avait proposé aux magasins afin de renflouer les caisses vides dans les mains. La tension générale s'était certes légèrement apaisée lorsque leur adoré Pope leur avait promis une augmentation grâce à ces attrapes-touristes, mais l'ambiance n'en restait pas moins alourdie.

Deathmask devenait exécrable – plus que d'ordinaire en tout cas – Dokho prenait la fuite on-ne-savait-où en Chine, Camus s'enfermait dans un tombeau de glace jusqu'au départ du surplus de touristes, et Aphrodite parsemait son parterre de fleurs plus toxiques les unes que les autres. Même les plus « sages » d'entre eux venaient à se cacher ou à user de subterfuges dangereux pour éloigner les petits curieux. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de retrouver un anglais à moitié mort de faim dans le dédale de Saga, un américain privé de ses cinq sens, ou encore un japonais terrorisé sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Depuis ces incidents, Shion avait veillé à ce que l'entrée des Maisons des chevaliers soit formellement interdite pour les touristes, et seuls certains privilégiés – comme leur banquier ou leur sponsor – avaient le droit d'y pénétrer. Même leurs _adorés_ bronzes avaient des difficultés à leur rendre visite durant cette période.

Étrangement.

Et non, le Sanctuaire n'était plus responsable des touristes perdus ou abîmés lors de la visite. Ils avaient déjà perdu suffisamment d'argent à cause de ça, merci Deathmask.

Pour Mû, cette période était synonyme d'enfer, et il s'était pendant longtemps éclipsé à Jamir afin de ne pas avoir à supporter le bruit des attractions du village et du brouhaha lointain des touristes, qui visitaient les ruines et les parties du Sanctuaire accessibles au public. Non seulement il n'avait jamais supporté ce genre d'événement – et ne le supporterait jamais – mais en plus il était dans la première Maison, et donc la plus simple d'accès des 12. Combien fois avait-il frôlé le burn-out à cause de ça ?

Vivre coupé de tout pendant 10 ans avait des séquelles, quoi qu'il en dise. Et non, Kiki ne comptait pas comme « une vie sociale active ».

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient plein dans cette fameuse période, et Mû élaborait pour la énième fois un moyen pour s'évader sans que Shion ne le remarque. Parce que oui, en tant que première Maison, il ne pouvait _surtout_ pas la laisser sans surveillance durant le Mois de Souffrance. Bah oui, ce n'était pas comme si 12 autres chevaliers aux dents acérés veillaient sur le Sanctuaire. Absolument pas.

Sa seule satisfaction était que Dokho non plus ne pouvait quitter sa Maison, sous risque de se prendre de sacrées réprimandes de la part du Grand Pope.

C'était ça de prit.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, un bruit attira son attention, et il commença à amplifier son cosmos histoire d'infliger une légère terreur à l'imprudent qui osait pénétrer dans sa Maison sans son autorisation. Oui, il avait le droit de faire ça. Non, il n'en avait rien à faire de créer des traumatismes ou d'agrémenter la rumeur comme quoi les chevaliers se nourrissaient de bébé encore vivant.

Et tant pis si Shion allait râler, il n'avait qu'à pas autoriser le tourisme dans le Sanctuaire.

« … _Oh_ _crap_ , me voilà encore perdu. Décidément, je suis bien tête en l'air. »

La voix à l'accent étranger le fit sursauter, et Mû stoppa son manège d'intimidation en voyant un homme au smoking noir entrer dans son hall, les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien n'était. Son apparence n'était pas ce qui choquait le plus le Bélier non, mais ce qui le perturbait était qu'il ne possédait _aucune trace de cosmos_ en lui. Rien, nada, même une branche d'arbre en avait plus que ça.

« Oh, bonjour ! sourit le touriste en s'approchant de Mû absolument pas effrayé par son armure d'or ou son regard glacial. Je ne vous avais pas vu, pardonnez mon insolence.

\- … il n'y a pas de mal. »

Là, c'était louche, et il décida de rester sur ses gardes. Aucun touriste ne se comportait de la sorte, encore moins un touriste avec un smoking. Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux, et vint à se demander si l'homme en face de lui était réellement un touriste. Il pouvait très bien être un ennemi qui dissimulait son cosmos… ou un agent d'une énième déité despotique mégalo-maniaque.

Quoi que, ces deux termes étaient un pléonasme.

« C'est une bien belle maison que vous avez là, continua l'inconnu sans se départir de son sourire. Cela fait longtemps que vous habitez ici ?

\- Un certain nombre d'année…

\- _Amazing_! Cela doit-être agréable ! Quoi que, avec une telle maison, vous devez attirer les nuisibles… Enfin, quand je dis nuisible… »

OK, ce type n'était définitivement pas un simple humain. Ou alors c'était un humain d'une naïveté et d'une faiblesse plus qu'alarmante, et c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais Mû ne croyait plus vraiment au miracle – à la limite il pouvait croire au Deus-Ex Machina, mais c'était encore autre chose – ainsi la théorie de l'agent mystérieux était pour le moment la plus plausible.

« Que faites-vous ici ? demanda t'il tout en paraissant le plus neutre possible. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oh, absolument _not_ , je crois simplement que je me suis perdu… Je suis très tête en l'air, bien que ce ne soit pas mon plus grand défaut. Je vois que je vous ennuie, je vais donc… m'éclipser, et vous laisser à vos occupations.

\- Attendez, le retint Mû, vous ne m'ennuyez pas.

\- _Really_?

\- Oui. Je peux vous… offrir une tasse de thé, si vous le souhaitez. »

Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur cet individu, et surtout quelles étaient ses intentions. Il était clair que l'homme avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il n'était pas venu pour rien ici. Tout dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de parler, dans sa posture laissait penser qu'il savait _très bien_ pourquoi il était ici, et _à_ _qui_ il avait affaire. A la mention de la tasse de thé, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et il sourit de plus belle :

« Oh _yes_ , mais avec plaisir ! Vous êtes bien aimable. »

Mû aurait très bien pu prévenir ses confrères qu'il était actuellement avec un type louche, mais il ne voulait pas créer un mouvement de panique au sein des Maisons – ou un prétexte pour attaquer la moitié des touristes présents. Il invita donc l'inconnu à le suivre, et lui fit signe de s'installer pendant qu'il préparait le thé. Fichtre, ce n'était absolument pas pratique avec son armure.

« Votre tenue ne semble pas très agréable à porter, fit remarquer l'inconnu en le fixant d'un regard perçant.

\- Elle est pourtant nécessaire. Au cas-où.

\- Oh, je vois… C'est un travail difficile que vous avez-là, j'imagine.

\- … On fait avec. »

Un silence prit place pendant que Mû s'affairait à préparer le thé. Il commençait vraiment à être mal à l'aise, le calme olympien de l'homme et le mystère qui planait autour de lui était un poil alarmant. Mais, il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser pour autant, et il continua à jouer les innocents en lui posant à son tour des questions.

« Et vous, quel est votre travail ? demanda t'il poliment en posant une tasse vide devant lui. Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- Oh, _not at all_ ! Enfin j'adorerais vous répondre, mais je n'ai malheureusement… hm comment dire… disons qu'il vaut mieux que cela reste _secret_. Enfin, je pense que vous comprenez parfaitement mon cas… »

Le Bélier sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ce type était donc au service d'un dieu ou d'une puissance quelconque. Hostile ? Il ne savait pas encore, mais il n'était pas ici _juste_ pour prendre une tasse de thé ou pour faire la discussion.

« Je comprends… murmura Mû en lui apportant le thé. Et donc que faites-vous ici ? C'est pour votre… travail, ou pour les vacances ? Faites attention, l'eau est chaude.

\- Oh, _thanks a lot_ ! s'extasia l'homme. Et pour vous répondre, je suis simplement venu ici pour visiter… Depuis le temps qu'on me parlait de ce lieu et de ses… comment ils disaient déjà ? _Oh yes_ , chevaliers au pouvoir incommensurable. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient affaiblis, _so weak_ , mais m'est avis que le prochain fou à les attaquer aura bien des problèmes. »

 _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire_ , songea Mû en attrapant une tasse de thé pour se servir lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda t'il innocemment.

\- Oh, par instinct. Et puis je pense que ça se voit… Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? _No_?

\- Si, si, au contraire. »

Ils sirotèrent leur thé, et Mû n'écouta que d'une oreille son « invité » s'extasier et le féliciter sur la qualité de la boisson. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était un ennemi, ou un être étrange qui était juste curieux de voir ce que à quoi pouvait ressembler leur monde. Il parlait de façon très mystérieuse, comme si il voulait montrer qu'il _savait des choses_ , sans pour autant en dire trop. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il jouait très mal au touriste. Si il avait voulu les attaquer, il aurait certainement lancé une pluie de météorite/déclencher l'apocalypse/kidnapper Athéna comme avait pu le faire leurs derniers ennemis.

Un dieu ne faisait jamais rien dans la discrétion, c'était bien connu.

Peut-être qu'il était un allié qui voulait les prévenir d'une prochaine attaque ? Ou au contraire, il faisait simplement du repérage. Quoi qu'il se passât, Mû ne devait pas relâcher son attention et devait essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui.

« Et donc… Que pensez-vous du Sanctuaire ?

\- Une pure merveille ! _So beautiful_ ! Ces ruines, son Colisée, le fameux Temple du… Mince, j'oublie toujours son nom.

\- Temple du Grand Pope ?

\- _Right_! _Grand Pope_ ! _What a wonderful_ personnage ! Nos grands chefs devraient prendre exemple sur cet homme. Je l'ai toujours dit vous savez, mais mes collègues pensent que je suis dans l'extrême. Mais eux sont très attaché à leur _cultural heritage_ , ce que je peux comprendre…

\- Vos collègues ?

\- _Yes sir_. Mes collègues, c'est grâce à moi si ils sont venu visiter l'endroit, et je dois dire que je suis _so proud_ de les avoir fait venir. Ils arriveront peut-être à convaincre _the boss_ de ne pas bouger, si ils viennent à tomber _in love_ de l'endroit. Mais je pense qu'ils le sont déjà, vu qu'ils souhaitent _extend_ leur séjour !

\- … Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

Mû avait arrêté de boire sa tasse, son soupçon se confirmant. Ce type était bel et bien au service d'un dieu, et il n'était pas tout seul. Et visiblement, ce-dit dieu avait l'intention de s'attaquer au Sanctuaire. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'avait pas forcément envie de le savoir, mais cette information était trop importante pour ne pas passer à côté. Cependant, si il avait bien compris, cet homme voulait l'empêcher de faire il-ne-savait-quoi au Sanctuaire, simplement par… amour du pays.

Trop aimable.

« Rien d'important, ce n'est qu'une histoire de projet, mais _I don't like that_ , _so_ … En rapport avec mon travail, vous comprenez, souligna t'il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Peut-être que le Grand Pope devrait-être mis au courant… le provoqua Mû afin de tester sa réaction. Juste au cas-où.

\- Le Grand Pope ? Allons, je ne pense pas que ça en vaille la peine, _he's a busy man_. Comme je le disais, ce n'était qu'un projet, et _the boss_ a autre chose à faire avant. De toute façon, je ferai _all I can do_ pour empêcher ça !

\- … Je vois. »

Mû était un peu perturbé. Il était clair que l'homme venait de le mettre en garde, mais il se comportait comme si il avait trop parlé, comme si il craignait quelque chose. Il risquait donc gros en venant ici… Voilà un acte que le Bélier jugea comme courageux. Il ferait en sorte d'aller le signaler à Shion dès que possible, et de façon à ce que ce cet allié ne soit pas mis en danger.

Et si attaque il y avait, il ferait tout pour le sauver.

Soudain, une petite mélodie les firent tous les deux sursauter, et l'inconnu/allié fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un téléphone.

« Olalah, _my co-worker_ ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure… C'est fou comme le temps passe vite lorsqu'on s'amuse. Je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour le thé et pour votre accueil. _Yes, I insist_ ! »

Mû ne répondit pas, se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment la même définition de s'amuser, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de sa Maison, hochant la tête à chaque remerciement de l'inconnu.

« Ce n'est rien. Si vous voulez rejoindre la place publique, le mieux est de descendre les marches et de longer la plage jusqu'au village. Ce n'est qu'à 10 minutes d'ici.

\- _Thanks a lot, my friend_! s'enthousiasma l'homme. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très gentil, je m'en souviendrai ! _Thanks again_.

\- C'est naturel.

\- Oh, et j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter… Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Judas ! J'espère qu'on se reverra !

\- … Appelez-moi Mû. Et le sentiment est partagé… ! »

Sur ces mots, ledit Judas lui serra la main et s'éloigna rapidement en descendant les marches au pas de course. Le Bélier le regarda partir, toujours partagé entre le rattraper et le ramener de force devant Shion pour qu'il s'explique plus clairement, ou le laisser s'en aller.

Il préféra le laisser partir, se disant que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Lui, il allait faire son rapport au Grand Pope dès que possible.

Mais, c'était drôle, mais le nom de Judas lui disait quelque chose…

* * *

« Judas ! s'exclama une jeune femme avec un anglais parfait. Où étais-tu passé ?

\- Hmm, je crois que je me suis perdu, sourit Judas en se grattant l'arrière du crâne ; embarrassé.

\- Mon dieu, tu te rends compte que si tu avais fini chez les chevaliers d'Athéna, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ? Tu n'as pas écouté Paul lorsqu'il t'a dit de faire attention ? Ces êtres-là ne sont pas comme nous. Ils sont cruels, dangereux… même si ils sont plus faibles qu'avant !

\- Tu exagères… J'ai visiblement atterri chez un habitant du Sanctuaire, très certainement quelqu'un d'important au vue de sa tenue. Je t'avoue avoir eu peur d'être tombé chez un chevalier, mais il était bien trop gentil pour en être un ! Il m'a même offert du thé – et quel thé ! Un brave homme qui ne devait pas chômer dans son travail. J'aurai bien voulu papoter plus longtemps avec lui.

\- Tu es tellement insouciant… Allons rejoindre les autres.

\- Je sais Marie, je sais. Mais maintenant que nous là : nous sommes d'accord que construire un parc d'attraction ici serait du gâchis ?

\- Je pense aussi, et Jean est d'accord avec moi. Ce serait cruel pour un tel paysage. »

Judas sourit, fier d'avoir empêché une véritable catastrophe. Sérieusement, un parc d'attraction dans un endroit aussi beau et majestueux que le Sanctuaire ? Ce serait un crime.

* * *

 _Judas, quel drôle de nom n'est-ce pas...?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour!_

 _Et me revoilà, pour un nouvel OS. Incroyable, c'est noël avant l'heure!_

 _Pardonnez-moi pour ça, mais je suis décidément incapable de m'organiser correctement... Enfin, trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Revendication – premier essai.

Jabu de la Licorne, chevalier de bronze à l'arrogance et à la détermination légendaire, s'avançait d'un pas rapide en direction des 12 maisons du Zodiaque entièrement vêtu de son armure. Le visage fermé et les poings serrés, monsieur le chevalier paraissait particulièrement mécontent. Pourtant le soleil brillait dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient et une douce odeur de fleurs flottait dans l'air. Comment pouvait-on être d'aussi mauvaise humeur alors que le printemps s'annonçait aussi agréable ?

Eh bien, de cette façon : Jabu en avait marre.

Marre de voir les autres chevaliers de bronze se faire maltraiter par les grands chevaliers d'or, marre de voir son abruti de petit ami Seiya se faire molester par un Deathmask en colère, marre de voir Shiryu aveugle, et marre de voir Hyoga se lamenter sur son maître qui ne s'occupait pas de lui. Il fallait que cela cesse et Jabu s'était porté volontaire pour aller toucher deux mots au Grand Pope quant à cette injustice qui régnait au sein du Sanctuaire. C'était eux qui avaient sauvé la princesse Athéna de Saga, de Poséidon, de Hadès et d'il-ne-savait-quelle autre déité sur-puissante et mono-maniaque. C'était eux qui avaient protégé le monde et les mortels ! C'était eux qui…

Bon, c'était surtout Seiya et sa bande, mais le chevalier de la Licorne estimait qu'il avait lui aussi la possibilité de donner son avis. Son petit copain de Pégase était revenu avec des blessures _partout_ et complètement traumatisé de son dernier passage au Sanctuaire : ça ne pouvait pas continuer !

Il grimpa alors les premières marches avec fierté, la tête de haute et le buste droit, prêt à en découdre avec les puissants chevaliers d'or un par un si il le fallait.

Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait molester Seiya de cette manière, non mais !

« Mû ! beugla t'il en arrivant dans la première maison. Je suis le chevalier Jabu de la Licorne, et j'exige un droit de passage ! »

La voilà, son heure de gloire ! Lui qui était resté à jouer les baby-sitters pour il-ne-savait-trop-qui lors des 3 dernières guerres saintes, il allait à présent sauver les sauveurs de la Terre. Car oui, il allait mettre fin au règne de tyran des chevaliers d'or, il allait leur faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prenait pas aux chevaliers de bronzes aussi impunément et que leur insolence et leurs actes de violences allaient leur coûter très cher. Jabu, le sauveur de héros, était arrivé !

« … je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit un samedi matin, chevalier de la Licorne ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

Jabu se retourna et vit Mû s'avancer en robe de chambre, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux plissés en une moue suspicieuse et le visage exprimant un certain agacement. Pour le chevalier du Bélier, voir un gamin impertinent se pointer tôt le matin en beuglant dans sa maison était une raison suffisante d'utiliser son _Starlight Extinction_ pour avoir la paix. Mais, il restait raisonnable jusqu'à un certain point et décida de ne pas l'envoyer balader à l'autre bout du cosmos avant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je viens demander un droit de passage ! répéta Jabu en bombant le torse. Laisse-moi passer !

\- Tout d'abord, ne crie pas, Kiki dort encore… Ensuite, j'ai compris, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux passer ? demanda t'il d'un ton las. Il va me falloir une bonne raison.

\- J'aimerais parler au Grand Pope, pour dénoncer votre traitement absurde sur mes camarades ! »

La Licorne l'avait pointé du doigt et le fixait dorénavant d'un regard empli de détermination. Si il s'était déplacé jusque-là, c'était pour obtenir le dernier mot. Alors même si il avait réveillé le chevalier du Bélier, même si il commençait à se demander si c'était _vraiment_ une bonne idée en voyant la mine fortement courroucée de son hôte, il ne comptait pas repartir les mains vides.

Sauf si Mû le menaçait en fait. Il avait oublié à quel point les chevaliers d'or étaient effrayants quand ils le voulaient.

« Jabu, il est 7h du matin, déclara le chevalier d'or d'une voix doucereuse. J'ai passé ma nuit à réparer des armures, à _travailler_ , tout en renvoyant les petits curieux qui s'approchaient un peu trop du Sanctuaire… Et tu me réveilles pour aller te plaindre au Grand Pope ? »

Jabu pinça les lèvres et se sentit soudainement tout petit face à la montagne de pouvoir que représentait Mû du Bélier. Certes, il était en robe de chambre et étouffait des bâillements de temps à autre, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être imposant. Il déglutit, mal-à-l'aise mais chercha tout de même à soutenir son regard sévère – simple question de fierté. Il inspira un grand coup, et répéta d'une voix un peu maladroite :

« Alors… ! C'est juste que j'en ai marre de voir vos collègues se passer les nerfs sur les autres chevaliers de bronze… vous savez… Enfin pas que je tiens à Seiya, mais je n'en peux plus de l'entendre gémir parce que vous lui avez cassé un bras ou… »

Et il se tut, un peu penaud. Il était arrivé avec l'envie de faire la guerre, mais il n'avait plus envie de se frotter au Bélier. Aldébaran du Taureau, pourquoi pas ! Si Seiya l'avait battu c'était qu'il ne devait pas être aussi puissant que ça, idem pour d'autres chevaliers, mais pour Mû… Et puis Mû était l'un des rares gentils à ne pas les avoir mutilés.

Dans le pire des cas, il courait vite.

« Tu ne veux pas repasser plus tard ? soupira-t'il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Il est tôt.

\- Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais le faire ! » déclara Jabu d'une voix plus forte.

En fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ce soir et qu'il n'avait pas envie de reporter sa nouvelle couleur… Ça faisait des mois qu'il attendait, il ne comptait pas annuler de si-tôt ! Et plus tôt il discuterait avec le Grand Pope, plus vite Seiya arrêterait de le tanner avec ça et de se plaindre des méchants chevaliers d'or. Il l'aimait bien son Pégase, mais au bout d'un moment ça devenait agaçant.

Mû ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer Jabu du regard, totalement silencieux. Un temps passa, puis deux, et le chevalier de bronze vint à se demander si il ne s'était pas endormi debout et les yeux ouverts tant il paraissait absent. Mais soudain, il cligna des yeux et lui dit simplement :

« … tu peux passer. Mais je ne te garantis pas l'autorisation des autres chevaliers, donc ce sera à tes risques et périls. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Et il s'éloigna, laissant Jabu seul dans l'immense hall du Bélier. D'abord surpris, un immense sourire fendit son visage et il détala en direction de la maison du Taureau. Il devait l'avouer : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile et il avait cru pendant un instant qu'il allait devoir prendre la poudre d'escampette et continuer son avancée vers le palais du Grand Pope à la manière d'un espion. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était parler avec le chef, et ainsi le voir prendre des mesures draconiennes contre ses _si_ _adorables_ chevaliers pour leur mauvais traitement sur l'ensemble des chevaliers de bronze… Ce n'était pas si difficile en soit, mais après réflexion il n'était pas certain que ça vaille la peine de se battre contre ces monstres de puissance. Dans le doute il pouvait toujours envoyer quelqu'un d'autre… Mais dans ce cas-là, comment pourrait-il prétexter devenir le sauveur des sauveurs ? C'était _son_ devoir, _sa_ fierté de prouver au monde qu'il pouvait _lui aussi_ vaincre des ennemis à faire trembler la terre.

Il était le chevalier de la Licorne, pas n'importe qui !

C'est donc avec ce nouveau regain de confiance en soi et d'énergie que Jabu arriva devant la maison du Taureau. Devant lui, Aldébaran était debout sur les marches de son perron, immobile à la manière d'une statue de bronze et surveillant son ascension de la même manière qu'on regarderait une fourmi gravir une pierre.

« Chevalier d'or du Taureau ! s'exclama Jabu en se pointant devant lui. Je demande un -

\- Oui, tu peux passer.

\- Hein ? »

Aldébaran soupira devant l'air ahuri du chevalier de bronze, visiblement un peu embêté. Il n'était pas surpris de le voir ici, mais quelque chose semblait le contrarier. Il posa son regard sur Jabu qui – pour changer – ne comprenait rien à rien, et répéta :

« Tu peux passer. Tu veux t'entretenir avec le Grand Pope c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! »

Alors le Taureau lui fit simplement un signe de tête, et Jabu ne se fit pas prier. Il s'apprêta à s'élancer à l'intérieur de la maison pour la traverser, quand Aldébaran le retint au dernier moment :

« Ah, juste heu… fait attention, d'accord ? »

La Licorne cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de comprendre et repartit grimper les marches en direction de la maison des Gémeaux. C'était lui ou le chevalier d'or du Taureau était étrange ? On l'avait toujours présenté comme quelqu'un de joyeux, mais là il lui avait paru plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Peut-être que, comme Mû, il l'avait fait sortir du lit ? Dans ce cas-là, cela voudrait dire qu'il s'était couché avec son armure d'or. Pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, surtout pour le dos… Les armures étaient peut-être confortables, mais il était difficile de passer une bonne nuit avec. Et non, lui n'avait pas essayé, mais depuis que Seiya avait cru voir Deathmask débarquer dans leur chambre, ce dernier tenait à dormir en armure. Et Zeus savait à quel point Jabu en avait marre de se prendre les épaulières dans le dos…

Foutu Deathmask. Il lui aurait botté les fesses depuis longtemps si il ne lui faisait pas aussi pe… Si Jabu n'était pas aussi gentil avec ses camarades chevaliers. Dans sa grande bonté, il avait accepté de laisser tranquille. Loué soit le chevalier de la Licorne, il était décidément trop bon pour les autres.

En arrivant devant la maison des Gémeaux, il décida de ne pas beugler pour signaler son arrivée – par respect, bien sûr – et patienta afin de ne pas mettre son hôte de mauvais poil. Non pas qu'il craignait Saga, mais ce dernier avait tout de même une certaine réputation à ne pas ignorer…

« Ahem, appela t'il au bout d'un moment, il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Heu… ça veut dire que je peux passer ?

\- … absolument pas. »

Jabu sursauta et tourna sa tête si rapidement qu'il put sentir les vertèbres de sa nuque craquer douloureusement. Saga s'approchait de lui, sans son armure, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Je rigole, dit-il doucement. Mais que dirais-tu d'une tasse de thé avant de continuer ? La marche a dû te fatiguer. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant avec le chevalier. Jabu ne savait pas si c'était son regard fixe, ou le sourire froid qu'il abordait, mais il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se mordit la lèvre, recula d'un pas et se demanda encore une fois si il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre – histoire de l'envoyer faire diversion au moins. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Seiya tremblait à la simple mention de « Saga »… Il avait tout d'un possédé digne d'une affaire du couple Warren. Heureusement pour lui, Saga ne se transforma pas en monstre ou en mégalo-maniaquo-démoniaque, et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui pour soudainement froncer les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es pâle.

\- N-non, ça va très bien ! bafouilla t'il avant de se reprendre. Et j'ai besoin de passer ! Il faut que j'aille parler au Pope !

\- … et pourquoi donc ?

\- Heu parce que… »

La Licorne hésita un instant. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Saga qu'il comptait dénoncer ses actes cruels et ses tortures sur le pauvre Seiya – il n'était pas suicidaire et était _un peu moins_ stupide que les autres – mais il était certain que le mensonge ne marcherait pas contre le chevalier des Gémeaux. C'est pourquoi il usa de toute son intelligence, de sa sagacité – comme quoi – et de son tact pour trouver une réponse qui permettrait de sauver sa peau et celle de tous les bronzes réunis :

« Parce que ! »

Un silence suivi cette réponse qui, Jabu devait le reconnaître, était tout bonnement parfaite. Pas de mensonge, pas de vérité, Saga ne pouvait que le laisser passer ! Son art de l'improvisation et son ingéniosité le plaçait encore une fois au rang de héros. Le chevalier d'or ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis poussa un long soupir.

« … tu ne veux vraiment pas d'une tasse de thé ? redemanda-t'il.

\- Non sans façon, merci, répliqua immédiatement Jabu.

\- J'insiste.

\- C'est très aimable mais non.

\- Vraiment, c'est du maison.

\- Je serai bien tenté mais j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Ça ne se refuse pas.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je suis dans l'obligation de -

\- MAIS IL VA LA PRENDRE SA TASSE DE THÉ ?! »

Jabu sursauta devant l'éclat de voix et dut se faire violence pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Durant un millième de seconde, il avait cru voir apparaître devant lui le fameux Saga démoniaque que tout le monde craignait et avait été à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Mû, maintenant Saga… ces chevaliers étaient bien trop effrayant pour des soi-disant défenseurs de l'humanité ! Mais, heureusement pour lui, le chevalier d'or se calma immédiatement et agita la main avec un petit sourire en signe d'excuse :

« Ahah, excuse-moi… J'ai passé une nuit difficile tu comprends…

\- O-oui, absolument… bégaya Jabu qui était certain qu'il n'était pas réellement désolé. Le travail hein… ?

\- Absolument. Enfin, dommage c'était du thé préparé par Kanon. Un délice. Une prochaine fois j'imagine ?

\- Heu, a-avec plaisir. »

Saga lui sourit doucement, certainement pour le rassurer – ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas – et lui fit signe de passer. Jabu s'empressa de traverser la Maison des Gémeaux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non pas que l'envie de prendre une tasse de thé n'était pas présente, mais il devait avouer que Saga était bien trop effrayant pour ça. Et puis, le prendre en compagnie de Kanon, aka la personne qui avait manigancé _presque_ toutes les dernières guerres ? Il fallait être fou pour accepter ou alors totalement naïf – et il n'était _aucun_ des deux. Au moins, il avait certainement passé l'une des Maisons les plus effrayantes de tout le Sanctuaire, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il allait pouvoir terminer son ascension avant même d'aller -

Et la prochaine Maison était celle du Cancer.

Il était fichu. Jamais, ô grand jamais Deathmask ne voudrait le laisser passer sans devoir payer un certain prix. C'était lui qui avait une énième fois rendu Shiryu aveugle, c'était lui qui avait traumatisé Seiya, c'était lui qui était capable de dévorer leur cadavre tout en jouant au bowling avec leurs âmes. Bref, il était plus ou moins la définition littérale du monstre et Jabu n'était pas certain de ressortir de cette expérience en un seul morceau. Surtout que, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le chevalier du Cancer était de constante mauvaise humeur et n'hésitait pas à attaquer toutes les personnes qui l'emmerdaient – ou plutôt toutes les personnes qui lui adressaient la parole.

Il allait y rester.

Toutefois, il devait se faire une raison : par son sacrifice, peut-être que les bronzes finiraient par obtenir justice. Il serait le martyre d'un grand re-nouveau qui -

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches devant ma Maison ? »

Jabu ne bougea pas. En fait, il ne respirait même pas. Derrière lui, Deathmask venait tout juste d'arriver, la mine sombre et une veine pulsant sur sa tempe droite. Agacé, le chevalier avait la mâchoire contractée et paraissait attendre une réponse rapide. Le problème était que Jabu ne savait pas _quoi_ lui donner comme réponse rapide. Autant Saga avait un fond _un peu_ sympa, autant il n'était pas sûr que Deathmask le laisse en vie.

Et puis, c'était lui ou le chevalier venait tout juste de revenir dans sa Maison ?

« Heu… bredouilla-t'il en essayant de trouver une réponse intelligente. Rien. Je visite.

\- Tu _visites_?

\- Oui, et je – maintenant je vais y aller ! J'ai coiffeur alors ahah… »

Sans même se préoccuper du chevalier d'or, Jabu prit ses jambes à son cou et fila hors du Sanctuaire sans demander son reste. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus malin – au moins il le reconnaissait – mais il n'était clairement pas fou au point de vouloir se mesurer à Deathmask du Cancer. Tant pis pour ses amis, ils tireront à la courte-paille la prochaine fois pour savoir qui irait se plaindre au Grand Pope. Il l'avait pré-senti que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le problème était qu'il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il aurait pu y arriver seul, sans problème et sans accro. Mais voilà, voir Deathmask de forte mauvaise humeur grincer des dents se poster devant lui, lui avait rappelé pourquoi il allait si peu au Sanctuaire. Les autres chevaliers d'or auraient laissé leur confrère le tabasser pour ensuite expliquer au Pope que ce n'était qu'un _malheureux accident_. Jabu était fier, Jabu était fort, Jabu était arrogant, mais il y avait des limites à la chevalerie.

Toutefois Jabu le jurait sur la tête de Ban du Petit Lion : il avait perdu cette bataille, mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer…

Mais pas maintenant. Il avait coiffeur.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla :_

 _Oui, j'adore le couple inexistant qu'est Jabu/Seiya. Entre poney ça se complète bien._

 _Sinon j'ai décidé de corrigé (presque) entièrement mes précédents OS, qui étaient un peu trop fournis en fautes à mon goût. Je pense avoir fait le tour, mais dans le doute, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer! Je n'irai pas jusqu'à les ré-écrire même si j'en suis légèrement tentée, mais je voulais au moins faire un peu de ménage dans tout ce tas._

 _En tout cas, merci pour votre patience et encore désolée!_

 _Sur ce, je vous fais des bisous et à très vite (je crois)._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Et me voici avec un autre OS pour fêter (ou non) votre rentrée! J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous, et que vous avez pu profiter de votre été._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Caniculaire

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. Plus que d'ordinaire même, à tel point que les chevaliers d'or avaient fini par troquer leur armure contre de simples vêtements en toile – voire pas de vêtements du tout. Ils étaient au beau milieu du mois d'août, le soleil frappait l'ensemble de la Grèce et personne ne semblait apprécier cette canicule. Mû avait disparu à Jamir avec Kiki, Deathmask semblait s'être réfugié dans un coin du Yomotsu, Saga était à la recherche d'une dimension où se rafraîchir, Aïolia se desséchait dans un coin du Sanctuaire et Camus avait réussi à geler une partie de sa Maison pour s'y terrer sans que personne ne puisse venir… Bref, les chevaliers d'or étaient vaincus.

Seuls quelques irréductibles gau… chevaliers réussissaient à survivre en ces temps difficile. C'était le cas d'Aldébaran, Shaka, Shura, Aioros, Milo et Aphrodite qui parvenaient tant bien que mal à supporter la chaleur.

Ou presque.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait _l'amabilité_ de dire à Hélios de baisser SON PUTAIN DE CHAUFFAGE ? gémit Aphrodite ; affalé sous sur son canapé devant un ventilateur.

\- C'est Hadès qu'il faudrait aller voir, grommela Milo qui s'était effondré à même le sol pour profiter du carrelage frais de la Maison des Poissons. C'est le feu des Enfers qui s'abat sur Terre.

\- Il ne fait pas plutôt froid ? On n'avait pas très chaud les dernières fois…

\- Tout dépend des niveaux, réfléchit Aioros. Je pose un as.

Ils avaient fini par se réunir dans l'une des rares Maisons encore fraîche – excepté celle de Camus étant donné que ce dernier attaquait tous ceux qui tentaient d'y pénétrer – pour tenter d'échapper à la chaleur étouffante. Même Milo n'avait rien pu faire contre le déchaînement soudain de son ami. Le Scorpion avait d'ailleurs fini par se mettre entièrement nu, arguant qu'il ne pouvait supporter la moindre couche de vêtement sur sa peau. Aphrodite avait mis ses vêtements les plus fins – et les plus transparents – Shura, Aldébaran et Aioros étaient en débardeur et Shaka avait accepté d'enfiler un haut à manche courte.

« Milo, non pas que je n'aime pas admirer ton magnifique fessier, mais savoir que tes parties intimes sont actuellement en train de suer sur mon carrelage propre me dérange, soupira Aphrodite en attrapant son thé _extra_ glacé.

\- Laisse-moi mourir en paix.

\- Merci pour l'image Aphro', grimaça Shura. Aldébaran, as ou tu passes. »

Cependant, malgré le four qu'était devenu le Sanctuaire, Aldébaran, Shaka, Shura et Aioros semblaient en meilleur forme que leurs camarades. Assis dans le salon, ils jouaient tranquillement aux cartes tout en buvant une boisson emplie de glaçons sans pour autant souffrir le martyre.

« Mince, je passe… souffla Aldébaran. Milo, Camus ne veut vraiment personne dans sa Maison ?

\- Nan, sinon je ne serai pas ici à fondre !

\- Sur _mon_ carrelage…

\- Il n'empêche que ces chaleurs sont impressionnantes, commenta calmement Shaka en posant une carte sur la table. Deux, je prends la main. Le réchauffement climatique n'est vraiment pas à prendre à la légère. »

Surpris, Aphrodite et Shura relevèrent la tête vers leur confrère.

« Je te pensais climato-sceptique, s'étonna le Capricorne.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non ! En tant qu'être le plus proche de Dieu, je sais parfaitement à quoi ressemble Sa colère envers nous. Toutes les catastrophes qui surviennent aujourd'hui ne sont que le fruit des péchés des humains, tout le monde sait ça.

\- Ah, bon. Tu me rassures…

\- Dites, demanda soudainement Aldébaran, vous avez des nouvelles de Shion et Dohko ? »

Un silence se fit durant quelques secondes. Aphrodites sirota les dernières gouttes de son thé glacé, Shura se resservit à boire et Aioros posa ses cartes pour fixer le Taureau avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Maintenant que tu le dis… Je ne les ai pas vu depuis le début de la canicule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient à la radio déjà ce matin ? demanda Shaka.

\- heu… « Prenez régulièrement des nouvelles des personnes âgées de votre entourage, veillez à ce qu'elles s'hydratent régulièrement… » récita Aphrodite. Enfin quelque chose de ce genre. Mais Dohko et Shion ne sont pas si vieux.

\- Tout dépend d'où est-ce que tu mets la barre… Ils ont plus de 200 ans quand même. » fit remarquer Shura.

Un nouveau silence prit place dans le salon, sans que personne ne bouge. Les quatre joueurs avaient posé leur carte pour se dévisager, Aphrodite semblait être plongé dans une profonde réflexion et Milo perdait l'essentiel de sa sueur sur le sol. Bientôt, le seul bruit de l'horloge résonna dans la Maison, inondant le silence de son tic-tac oppressant.

« … Shion n'est pas à Jamir ?

\- Certainement, réfléchit Shaka.

\- Et Dohko doit-être en Chine avec le jeune Shiryu.

\- Oui, ça doit-être ça.

\- Pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

\- … Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille vérifier ? demanda tout de même Aioros. Simplement pour être sûr.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas, soupira Aphrodite, mais tu te vois monter les marches sous le soleil pour aller les voir ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Bah nous non plus. »

Argument infaillible, même la loyauté légendaire du Sagittaire ne pouvait rien faire contre la chaleur. Cependant, il se promit d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la Maison de la Balance et au Temple du Pope afin de vérifier que tout allait bien. Si il pouvait éviter d'avoir deux morts sur la conscience, ça l'arrangerait… Mais, conscience ou non, pour le moment la partie de carte avait repris et il avait besoin de se débarrasser de son quadruple six le plus rapidement possible. Il comptait bien finir président à cette partie et effacer le sourire insolent qui pointait sur le visage de Shura.

« Dame ou tu passes Shaka.

\- Je me dois de passer.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Aioros. Deux, je prends la main et… quadruple six. Je pense que j'ai gagné. Président.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Et quelqu'un à des nouvelles des jeunes ? demanda encore une fois Aldébaran.

\- Quoi, les bronzes ?

\- Oui. »

Nouveau silence durant lequel Aphrodite termina son troisième verre de thé glacé. Il eut encore une fois le bruit de l'horloge, et ce fut Shaka qui prit la parole pour briser leur mutisme :

« Ils sont jeunes, dit-il en buvant un coup, ce n'est pas ça qui vont les tuer.

\- Oui, ils ont quand même résisté à trois guerres, des dieux, des chevaliers… énonça Shura. Si c'est une canicule qui les tue, on aurait l'air malin nous.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait embarrassant, soupira Aioros. On refait une partie ?

\- Oui ! J'ai besoin de ma revanche. »

Les cartes furent redistribuées, les verres remplit de glaçon avec un peu de thé à ras-bord et la partie put recommencer. Au même moment, Deathmask fit son apparition dans la Maison des Poissons, torse-nu et un simple pantalon de toile sur la taille. Il ne parut pas surpris de les voir tous réunis, au contraire de ses camarades qui tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Bah, demanda Aldébaran, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de chercher un endroit ou me rafraîchir ? grommela le Cancer.

\- On te pensait au Yomotsu justement.

\- Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

Un peu agacé, il s'installa sur un siège en face d'Aphrodite sans savoir si il était invité ou non – de toute façon tout le monde entrait dans les Maisons du Zodiaque comme dans une auberge espagnole – et en profita pour se rafraîchir un grand coup. Puis, il pointa quelque chose du doigt et tourna la tête vers l'hôte de la Maison :

« Je crois que ton tapi est mort. »

Tous tournèrent la tête à leur tour pour voir qu'effectivement, Milo ne bougeait plus, silencieux et immobile comme un cadavre sur le carrelage des Poissons. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais il était vrai que son mutisme commençait à être inquiétant. Aphrodite attrapa une carafe pleine d'eau glacée et commença à en verser doucement sur le corps inerte, qui finit par pousser un grognement et par bouger de quelques millimètres en sentant la fraîcheur l'envahir.

« Non non ça va, tu dois simplement l'arroser de temps en temps, dit-il en reposant la carafe. Ça ira mieux à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Ah, une plante nocturne ? s'amusa Shura.

\- Je dirai plus un champignon dans son cas… »

Tous pouffèrent et Milo poussa un second grognement, laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'aimait pas cette comparaison. Pauvre de lui, la chaleur l'avait achevé. Ils vaquèrent à leur occupation durant quelques instants, Deathmask rejoignit le groupe de joueurs après avoir vidé plusieurs verres en pestant contre le fait qu'Aphrodite aurait pu lui apporter des bières – « Par cette chaleur ? Et puis quoi encore ? » – et une nouvelle partie de cartes endiablée put recommencer. L'heure passa, Aphrodite jetait des glaçons de temps en temps sur Milo et les joueurs riaient ou pestaient contre leurs adversaires tout en discutant de la pluie et du _trop_ beau temps. Par cette chaleur, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Rien.

« Et Kanon ? Il a suivi Saga ou… ?

\- Non, je l'ai vu filer dans l'océan dès que la chaleur a commencé à monter. J'imagine qu'il s'est réfugié au fin fond du Sanctuaire de Poséidon.

\- Ah bah ça retourne sa veste quand ça l'arrange hein…

\- Je dirai plutôt qu'il profite de ses avantages. »

Deathmask marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il aurait pu faire profiter de ses avantages au reste de l'équipe, et tous furent entièrement d'accord avec lui. La partie continua, le soleil déclinant petit à petit dans le ciel sans pour autant que la fraîcheur n'arrive. Les pots de thé glacés furent vidés, les glaçons avalés et la sueur évaporé tant il faisait chaud. Ils étaient sur le point de mourir quand, miraculeusement, Aldébaran proposa d'aller faire un tour sur la plage non loin du Cap Sounion maintenant que le soleil était en train de descendre. Proposition qui fut accueillie avec grande joie par l'ensemble des chevaliers à moitié cuits.

Les cartes furent déposées, les verres entièrement bus jusqu'à la dernière goutte et les serviettes de plages attrapées. Milo fut le premier prêt à partir, le pauvre étant presque en train de fusionner avec le sol tant il avait chaud.

Ainsi, tous les chevaliers s'apprêtèrent à partir pour la plage quand Aioros les arrêta :

« Sincèrement, je m'inquiète pour Dohko et Shion… expliqua-t'il. À 200 ans tout de même.

\- Hm, je vois ce que tu veux dire, soupira Aphrodite, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire des allers retours, surtout qu'on ne sait même pas où ils sont. Et puis je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont plus au Sanctuaire.

\- Sans nous prévenir ? En cas d'attaque -

\- Bon courage à ceux qui voudraient nous attaquer par cette chaleur, ricana Deathmask. Ils seront morts avant d'atteindre la troisième Maison.

\- … pas faux. »

* * *

 _Quelque part, dans les sous-sols du Temple du Grand Pope..._

« Dis-moi Shion…

\- Oui Dohko ?

\- Tu penses que les jeunes vont bien ? »

Installés dans un immense terme d'eau froide, Shion et Dohko se prélassaient entre les murs frais des souterrains du Sanctuaire. La profondeur de l'endroit et l'eau provenant des nappes phréatiques les protégeait de la chaleur insupportable qui frappait le dehors. Un verre de rosé à la main, Shion haussa un sourcil devant l'inquiétude de son ami :

« Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller sans nous.

\- On aurait pu leur montrer l'endroit, non ?

\- Pour qu'ils me l'envahissent et me le détruisent entièrement ? Sans façon merci. Et puis ça leur fait les pieds. J'ai le droit à quelques vacances aussi !

\- Ahah, si tu le dis, sourit Dohko. Tu n'as pas tort sur ce point. Dans ce cas-là, trinquons à nos vacances ! »

Ils trinquèrent, burent leur verre et profitèrent de l'instant présent, dans le calme. Après un moment, Shion soupira et dit :

\- … J'espère simplement que personne n'aura essayé de nous attaquer ou de venir nous voir… Que ce soit des ennemis ou non, mourir de chaud n'est pas vraiment l'une des meilleures morts qui soit.

\- Ah ça… nous verrons bien ce soir… »

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, une fois la nuit tombée et quelques degrés de perdus, qu'un Mû de retour de Jamir découvrit un pauvre Jabu à moitié mort de soif et d'insolation sur le palier de sa propre Maison.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla :_

 _Pauvre Jabu, je crois qu'il est en train de devenir ma tête de turque favorite. Il faut dire qu'il a un certain potentiel en termes de puching-ball qui n'est clairement pas négligeable..._

 _Eh sinon vous avez vu? Je n'ai pas mis trois mois avant de poster le chapitre suivant! Champagne! (Je me désespère.)_

 _Sur ce, je vous fais des bisous et à la prochaine!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir bonsoir,_

 _Et voici un nouvel OS! Cette fois-ci, je me devais de le faire sur le fameux film Saint Seiya pour l'anniversaire du manga (ou de l'animé? je ne sais plus.) Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle?_

 _Mais sii, vous savez, cet excellent film avec Saga en boss de fin de Dark Soul, Milo en femme et Deathmask qui chante..._

 _Oui, ce film là._

 _Autant vous dire que je pourrais en parler pendant longtemps, de ce film..._

 _Enfin bref! Je ne suis pas ultra satisfaite de cet OS, donc je le modifierai certainement plus tard... mais j'avais tout de même envie de vous en faire profiter. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cinéphiles

Cette fois-ci, l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or – excepté Shion et Dohko, pour changer – s'était réuni dans la Maison du Lion pour regarder un film. C'était Milo qui en avait entendu parler sur le net lors de ses cours de « modernisation » par Hyoga, et il avait absolument tenu à le faire voir à toute la bande. Étonnement, Hyoga avait d'abord refusé, expliquant que « sincèrement, ça ne vaut pas le coup » mais le Scorpion avait tant insisté qu'il avait fini par céder. Bien sûr, si l'attitude hésitante et presque craintive du jeune Cygne l'avait intrigué, la curiosité d'un film sur la fameuse bataille qui avait lieu au Sanctuaire sous le règne de Saga avait attisé sa curiosité. C'est pourquoi, après avoir obtenue le fameux film sur une… clé _uaissebé_ , il avait rassemblé toute la chevalerie pour le regarder ensemble.

Aïolia étant celui qui avait le plus de connaissance sur les technologies d'aujourd'hui, avait été chargé de trouver de quoi le regarder. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient donc à 11 dans le salon du Lion, un projecteur et de quoi lire le film installé sur une table. Bien sûr, les chevaliers connaissaient la plupart des objets modernes d'aujourd'hui, et savaient s'en servir – loué soit le micro-onde – mais c'était encore une autre histoire pour ce qui était de la télévision, des téléphones portables et _d'internet_ …

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué une fois qu'on a le coup de main, expliqua fièrement le Lion alors que les derniers chevaliers s'installaient sur les canapés. En fait, je dirai que c'est même plutôt simple.

\- Si tu le dis », marmonna Shaka qui peinait à comprendre l'utilité de ce genre de gadget.

L'installation était donc faite de cette manière : Deux canapés de 4 places, dont une table avec le matériel entre, un fauteuil et deux gros coussins sur le sol pour les malchanceux qui allaient se retrouver par terre. Si le choix fut difficile, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord avec : Aphrodite, Milo, Camus et Aïolia (de façon à ce qu'il soit à côté des machines) sur le premier canapé, Shaka sur le fauteuil, Shura et Aldébaran sur le sol et pour finir Saga, Aioros, Deathmask et Mû sur le deuxième canapé. Si certains étaient curieux – quoi que surtout surtout anxieux – de voir ce que pouvait bien raconter ce film, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Shaka et de Deathmask qui avaient un peu été traîné de force par leurs confrères, et qui boudaient dans leur coin.

« Je dois avouer que je suis un peu inquiet, avoua Aldébaran alors qu'Aïolia lançait le film.

\- A qui le dis-tu, maugréa Saga.

\- Nous verrons bien… soupira Mû. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas si mal… ! »

Mais, même lui ne semblait pas y croire au vu du froncement de ses points de vie. Il fallait dire que le nom du producteur de ce film ne leurs disait absolument rien et ils se demandaient bien qui avait bien pu leur donner tous les détails de l'histoire… Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de question, que le film commença. Une première image, sur l'espace et des planètes, toute une galaxie… Un visuel que les chevalières trouvèrent plutôt agréable.

Puis apparut le premier chevalier, se battant et volant dans l'espace contre deux autres chevaliers, lançant des boules lumineuses en guise d'attaque, et les premiers froncements de sourcils firent leur apparition. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que les chevaliers en question n'étaient autre que Shura, qui se battaient contre Aioros et… Un troisième que personne n'arrivait à deviner. Ce fut lorsque que le Aioros-du-film prononça le mot « Saga », qu'ils comprirent.

Aïolia mit sur pause.

« Attendez, outre les batailles dans l'espace… Saga, tu t'es battu contre Aioros ?

\- Au début oui, mais jamais avec Shura, répondit le concerné en plissant des yeux.

\- … facilité scénaristique ?

\- Certainement. Reprenons, soupira Camus, ce sera sûrement expliqué plus tard. »

Le film reprit, et tous purent voir la mort d'Aioros-du-film par Shura-du-film, mais aussi celle de Saga-du-film… et ils froncèrent encore une fois les sourcils, pas tout à fait sûrs d'avoir bien vu ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Toutefois, ils ne firent aucune réflexion et continua de regarder, désireux de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Apparut à la scène suivante le Grand-Pope-du-du-film-qui-était-censé-être-Saga qui expliquait que le traître Aioros-du-film était mort, mais que Saga-du-film était lui aussi tombé au combat. Aïolia attendit quelques secondes, puis fit de nouveau pause avant de dévisager ses camarades.

« … Attendez… réfléchit Milo. On vient de voir Shura tuer Saga et Aioros, Athéna dans les bras. Sauf que, on vient aussi de voir le Grand Pope, confirmer les morts, à côté de Shaka.

\- Oui.

\- … Ce n'était pas Saga, le Grand Pope à l'époque ?

\- Si, répondit Aioros avec lassitude.

\- Donc, on est d'accord qu'il y a deux Saga.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai manipulé mon armure lors du combat contre les marmots, expliqua Saga d'une voix hésitante. C'est peut-être ça, dans ce film j'aurai envoyé l'armure faire diversion et… »

Il eut un silence.

« Vous savez quoi ? soupira Shura. Regardons tout le film, et réfléchissons après. Ce sera certainement expliqué plus tard. »

Les chevaliers acquiescèrent, se disant qu'ils obtiendront leur réponse plus tard, et le film put repartir. Ils arrivèrent donc à la séquence où le vieux Kido trouvait Aioros-du-film et Athéna-du-film non pas en Grèce dans le Sanctuaire, mais dans une grotte de l'Himalaya couverte de cristaux, et avec ce qui ressemblait à une horloge du zodiaque dedans. Personne ne fit de réflexion dessus, se disant que c'était _peut-être_ plus compréhensible de cette façon. Seul Mû grimaça lorsque l'armure d'or ne se reforma non pas dans sa boite, mais en sorte de grosse carte très mal modélisée et assez ridicule. La suite du film passa, un flash-back montrant Saori-du-film et Seiya-du-film enfants qui se protégeaient/soignaient l'un l'autre – cette partie-là n'intéressait personne, il fallait être honnête – puis de retour dans le présent avec le majordome dont-ils-avaient-tous-oublié-le-nom qui racontait toute l'histoire d'Athéna. Du vieux Kido au cosmos de Saori-du-film, il résuma _tout_ en quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une attaque de ce qui semblaient être des chevaliers d'argent précipita le scénario.

« Bah putain si ça s'est réellement passé comme ça, je me demande comment la gamine n'a pas vrillé, grommela Deathmask. Même pas le temps de souffler : tu es une déesse, on va te sauver et POUF des ennemis.

\- Ce sont des chevaliers d'argent, non ? demanda Aphrodite en plissant des yeux; ignorant la remarque de son confrère.

\- Logiquement… oui, répondit Aldébaran; dépité. Logiquement. »

Arrivée des chevaliers de bronze et destruction des « chevaliers d'argent », l'ensemble du groupe ne fit aucun commentaire, ne connaissant pas suffisamment cette partie de l'histoire pour se permettre de critiquer. Toutefois, ils s'étonnèrent de voir que la Saori-du-film ne connaissait aucun des chevaliers de bronze, elle qui était censé avoir grandi avec eux…

Le film continua, Saori-du-film et Seiya-du-film flirtant très maladroitement sur un balcon enneigé – Deathmask bailla ostensiblement devant cette scène – les autres expliquant toute l'histoire des chevaliers et leur futur rôle… Rien de bien palpitant pour eux.

« Je ne savais pas que Seiya était aussi stupide.

\- Ce n'est pas une flèche, mais là je dois dire qu'il en prend pour son grade… »

Puis, _enfin_ , une explosion et Aïolia-du-film arriva en scène. Son entrée fit pousser un « Aaaaaah ! » satisfait de la part des chevaliers d'or, heureux de voir _enfin_ l'un des leurs entrer en action. Personne ne fit de remarque sur le chara-design quelque-peu modifié – et pourtant il y avait de quoi en discuter – et le Lion vint même à se demander si il ne devait pas essayer de se laisser pousser la barbe.

« Non Aïolia. Je ne veux pas être méchant mais : non. Pas de barbe. »

Combat, massacre des bronzes – au plus grand bonheur de certains – révélation d'Athéna, le chevalier du Lion confirma que, _certes_ certaines choses avaient été modifiées, mais _grosso-modo_ , c'était ça, si on oubliait la carte qui servait d'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Encore une scène avec Seiya-du-film et Saori-du-film, puis… l'attaque du chevalier d'argent de la flèche. Enfin, les choses semblaient s'accélérer et leur apparition à l'écran n'allait pas tarder. Mais, les chevaliers avaient peut-être eu un avant goût avec Aïolia-du-film qui paraissait plutôt fidèle à la réalité, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas s'empêcher d'avoir une mauvaise impression. Ils en étaient sûrs : il y avait quelque-chose de louche.

Le départ pour le Sanctuaire fut imminent, et si Camus fronça les sourcils devant ce qui semblait être un… cercle de téléportation, toute l'équipe restèrent bouche-bée devant le « Sanctuaire ».

La voilà, la mauvaise impression.

« C'est pas la Grèce ça, fit très calmement Shura.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Non.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait deux lunes et des îles volantes.

\- … Bon, ça donne un côté mystique… plutôt sympa.

\- Oui, il faut reconnaître que c'est… Oui, sympa je dirai.

\- Mû, tu es le premier à passer en tout cas ! »

En oubliant le passage pseudo-humoristique avec Shiryu-du-film qui tentait d'expliquer à ses imbéciles de camarades ce qu'ils allaient devoir combattre – Aphrodite espérait sincèrement que cette scène n'ait jamais existé, sinon il allait commencer à croire qu'ils s'étaient fait battre à plat de couture par des abrutis – la suite promettait d'être plus intéressante que le début. Le Mû-du-film fit son apparition à l'écran, et les chevaliers l'applaudirent en commentant son armure et le design de la Maison. Mais… le visage du Mû-du-film fut découvert et tous pouffèrent devant les lunettes qui lui avaient été ajoutées.

Forcément, le Bélier s'offusqua.

« Non mais ça te donne un air plutôt sympa !

\- Sympa comme les deux lunes du Sanctuaire ? marmonna-t'il en croisant les bras.

\- Au moins ils ne se sont pas trompés et ne t'ont pas fait en fille, le charia Milo.

\- Trompés... ou osés? Je viens à avoir peur pour Aphrodite.

\- Alors là si ils ont effectivement fait une _aberration_ pareille, j'irai leur planter des roses dans les -

\- Tu as quand même une tronche… ricana Deathmask en coupant la parole au Poisson. On dirait le vieux bibliothécaire du village.

\- Par contre, je dois reconnaître que ton armure en jette. Tu ne peux pas essayer de la modifier un peu ? Tu sais, rajouter des frous-frous… »

Un nouveau rire empli le salon et Mû s'enferma définitivement dans un mutisme vexé. Ses camarades essayèrent de le dérider, mais rien n'y faisait : il boudait. Ils s'excusèrent donc, et lancèrent la suite du film, expliquant que « si ça se trouve, eux aussi allaient avoir des changements ».

Pauvre d'eux, ce fut la descente aux enfers.

Aldébaran fronça les sourcils lorsque son homonyme sur écran se présenta, un anneau dans le nez, en plein banquet gigantesque et d'une arrogance qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Forcément, son discours sur « je voulais juste m'amuser, allez-y passez » fit de nouveau rire tout le monde, et le chevalier du Taureau soupira en expliquant qu'il avait du mal à voir les ressemblances entre lui et ce personnage.

Vint ensuite la Maison des Gémeaux et – en fait non, il n'y avait pas de Maison des Gémeaux. Saga ne s'en vexa pas mais il fit tout de même remarquer que c'était assez étrange étant donné que c'était dans _sa_ Maison que Hyoga avait pu rencontrer Camus et que Shun avait pu comprendre que quelque-chose clochait. Tout le monde acquiesça – faisant aussi remarquer que les scènes avec le Grand-Pope-du-film qui manipulait des trucs volants étaient difficilement compréhensibles – puis ils passèrent à la Maison du Cancer.

Et Deathmask frôla l'arrêt cardiaque.

Lui, le chevalier le plus craint et avec pour titre du plus cruel du Sanctuaire, _chantait_ avec ses masques. Il _chantait_. Il avait un œil en moins, avait la gestuelle d'un chevalier d'argent trop confiant pour sa médiocrité et chantait dans une Maison digne d'un cabaret.

Forcément, ses confrères explosèrent de rire devant la scène, jusqu'à pleurer des larmes – Aphrodite – et s'écrouler au sol – Milo et Aïolia – tant ils riaient. Même Camus avait passé une main sur son visage et essayait de contenir son hilarité du mieux qu'il pouvait. La scène, d'un ridicule et d'une torture pour le pauvre chevalier du Cancer, avait définitivement achevé l'ensemble de la chevalerie. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient même pas fait attention au fait que Hyoga-du-film avait été téléporté on-ne-sait-comment dans la Maison du Verseau, et que Shun-du-film se battait contre un chevalier du Lion manipulé. Ce fut Shaka, le plus calme de tous qui leur signala les incohérences et que, « tout de même ce n'était pas correct de changer à ce point l'histoire ». Ils durent rembobiner quelques secondes pour rattraper ce qu'ils avaient raté, et reprirent le visionnage tout en essayant de contenir leur rire.

De son côté, le Cancer n'avait toujours pas bougé, sous le choc.

Mais les rires cessèrent bien rapidement, car à partir de là, le film s'accéléra grandement et les incohérences furent de plus en plus nombreuses.

Shaka-du-film se battait contre Aïolia-du-film et possédait la vérité suprême, Hyoga-du-film parvenait à expédier son combat contre Camus-du-film en une attaque – paye ton chevalier d'or – et Deathmask fut définitivement humilié, à tel point que personne n'osa faire de réflexion sur cette séquence. D'un, parce qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils passaient tous plus ou moins pour des chevaliers de pacotille, mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient bien entendu les menaces de mort du Cancer à l'encontre de tous ceux qui avaient fait ce film. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment d'enfoncer le clou.

Et ensuite vint l'apparition de « Milo » qui en brusqua plus d'un, notamment par rapport à la voix étrangement féminine que ce dernier avait. Lui et Shura-du-film molestèrent les chevaliers de bronze-du-film en deux trois mouvements – expédiant deux Maisons en une, ils n'étaient pas très efficaces pour des chevaliers censés les empêcher de passer – et découvrirent enfin le pot aux roses après plusieurs fractures et un meurtre. La raison de la voix de Milo-du-film fut dévoilée – il avait été adapté en tant que femme – et Shaka-du-film fit une nouvelle apparition pour tout leur raconter... sans jamais se battre une seule fois, comme si il ne servait qu'à raconter l'histoire.

« Au moins tu as gardé une certaine dignité...» soupira Aldébaran en jetant un coup d'œil à un Deathmask pâle comme la mort.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement _mauvais_ , mais plus le temps passait et plus un arrière-goût amer se tassait dans leur bouche. Ils étaient présentés comme de simples types qu'on avait dupé comme des nourrissons, et non comme des chevaliers torturés entre leur loyauté, leurs sentiments et leur devoir. De plus, ils se faisaient battre _un peu trop facilement_ par les chevaliers de bronze à leur goût. Aldébaran n'avait-il pas fracassé Seiya pendant une heure entière ? Deathmask n'avait-il par attiré peur et dégoût à Shiryu ? Milo n'avait-il pas _torturé_ Hyoga pendant un certain temps aussi ?

Tout ceci commençait à être très désagréable. Leur fierté était mise à mal.

« Au moins, Shaka et Shura n'explosent pas… » essaya de tempérer Aioros.

Aphrodite-du-film fit 30 secondes d'apparition, avant de mourir de la main du Grand-Pope-du-film-qui-devait-être-Saga.

Un silence suivit cette scène.

« PARDON ? s'exclama le Poisson en faisant pause. ILS SE FICHENT DE MOI ?

\- Manque de temps on dirait, expliqua Aïolia en regardant sa montre. Mais c'est un peu…

\- Du foutage de gueule ? marmonna Milo; qui n'avait pas digéré de se voir remplacé par un autre personnage.

\- Effectivement.

\- Je crois que je vais faire un meurtre. »

Puis le Grand-Pope-qui-était-bel-et-bien-Saga-du-film s'énerva, et une statue qui ressemblait plus au dieu Égyptien Anubis qu'à une créature de la mythologie grecque prit vie, forçant les chevaliers-du-film restant à se battre contre.

Personne ne fit de remarque. En fait, les chevaliers n'avaient plus vraiment la force de faire pause et de commenter ce qui n'allait pas, trop agacés par certaines facilités scénaristiques et par le manque de respect dont faisait preuve le film. Eux qui trouvaient l'animation « plutôt sympa » étaient maintenant bien ennuyés et craignaient pour ce qu'allait être le combat final. Aïolia hésita même à tout arrêter mais sa curiosité malsaine le poussa à garder la télécommande à la main, bien qu'un peu crispée par ce qui allait suivre.

Et peut-être aurait-il dû écouter son instinct tant qu'il était encore temps.

Lorsque que le Saga-du-film détruisit toute la Grèce/Sanctuaire/Planète inconnue, puis se dévoila et se transforma en espèce de monstre surpuissant et absolument hideux après s'être fait attaquer par Seiya, les chevaliers restèrent silencieux. En fait, personne ne savait quoi dire. Même Saga, qui pourtant aurait pu être furieux de voir le traitement qu'on avait réservé à son personnage, resta de marbre, certainement trop abasourdi pour faire la moindre remarque. Tout ce qu'ils furent capable de faire c'était de regarder la fin du film sans _aucun_ commentaire. Si la première moitié jugeait tout simplement inutile de faire la moindre réflexion, l'autre moitié n'avait toujours pas passé la phase de choc. L'aberration était telle qu'ils n'avaient même pas fait attention à la fin, désespéré par les dialogues, leur chara-design ou les libertés qu'avaient pris les scénaristes pour adapter cette guerre en film.

Une fois la fin passée, Aïolia arrêta immédiatement la diffusion, prit la clé _u_ _ai_ _ss_ _e_ _bé_ et la rangea dans l'une de ses poches, tout en se promettant de la détruire le plus rapidement possible.

Un ange passa, puis deux. Puis trois.

« Je propose qu'on oublie tout ça, fit doucement Camus après un silence.

\- Je propose qu'on aille rendre visite aux scénaristes, répondit Deathmask en se levant; la voix bien trop calme pour être rassurante.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Suicide accidentel des scénaristes. Quel dommage. »

Il fallut plusieurs promesses, explications et tentatives de remises au calme pour que le Cancer oublie son désir profond de vengeance et de torture immorale envers les pauvres mortels qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de faire ce film. Ce fut difficile, surtout avec Milo, Aphrodite et Saga qui tenaient à l'accompagner, « juste pour voir ». Après quelques minutes de négociations, ils finirent par abandonner – du moins pour le moment – et commencèrent à ranger le salon, frissonnant encore en pensant aux images qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Zut, on n'a même pas bu le thé… »

Et _en plus_ , le thé était froid.

* * *

 **Quelques temps plus tard** _._

« Tiens, vous avez vu ? Ils ont fait une série sur Seiya et sa bande… »

* * *

 _Dernier blabla : _

_Et voilà! Non, comme vous pouvez vous douter, je n'ai pas apprécié le film. Ma réaction à la fin était à peu près la même que celle des chevaliers: j'étais extrêmement blasée. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais rire ou m'indigner._

 _Du coup j'ai choisi d'en rire._

 _Quant à la série Netflix... Je ne dirai qu'une chose (malgré le fait d'en avoir BEAUCOUP à dire) :_

 _ **Magnus**._

 _Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! Sur ce, à la prochaine!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir les poussins!_

 _Incroyable, fantastique, formidable, en cette veille d'Halloween je sors un nouvel OS d'ATT. C'est Noël avant l'heure, profitez-en!_

 _Vous avez été plusieurs, voir **nombreux** à me demander qui était le fameux amant de Mû. Eh bien, ce chapitre devrait vous donner un méchant indice... Regardez-bien, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver. (Et les deux qui me connaissent bien et qui s'en doutent, on ne dis rien. Je vous vois venir.) _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Secrets.

Mû regarda Aphrodite, et Aphrodite regarda Mû. Tous deux assis chez le Bélier, ils s'observaient silencieusement, une tasse de thé blanc du Tibet à la main.

« Donc… Tu me dis que tu sais, déclara Mû au bout de quelques instants.

\- Absolument.

\- Et tu sais quoi exactement ? »

Aphrodite sourit doucement, et but une gorgée de sa tasse de thé – qui était tout bonnement délicieux au passage. Il allait devoir lui en commander la prochaine fois qu'il irait à Jamir. Mais, là n'était pas la question d'un énième thé intéressant ou autre. En fait, Aphrodite était venu lui rendre visite pour une toute autre raison et qu'il estimait bien plus importante.

Ses histoires d'amant secret.

Certains en parlaient encore, d'autres avaient décidé que ce n'était pas leurs affaires : mais tous étaient curieux de savoir qui avait réussi à s'attirer les faveurs de Mû.

« Je sais ce que je sais, s'amusa-t'il au bout d'un moment. Et tu sais que je connais la vérité.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu sais beaucoup de chose, soupira Mû en buvant à son tour, mais je dois m'excuser : j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que tu sous-entends par-là. »

Forcément, il était fort. Ce n'était pas pour rien que même Shion ne parvenait pas à connaître l'identité de ce chevalier – ou autre – malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait. Mû était très doué pour dissimuler, certainement autant qu'Aphrodite, si ce n'était plus. Le Poisson hocha donc la tête, se faisant la réflexion que si il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu-là, il était partant. Pour tout dire, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il savait, et avait longuement réfléchi à une méthode pour confirmer ses doutes. C'est que si Mû était très secret, ils avaient eu le malheur de se donner rendez-vous dans le mauvais Temple… et maintenant, il devait en être sûr.

Et non pas pour faire du chantage ou quoi-que-ce-soit d'autre, mais… Par pur curiosité. Aphrodite aimait les histoires d'amour – surtout quand il s'agissait de ses confrères – et il ne pouvait pas voir une telle romance se dérouler sous son nez sans qu'il ne puisse l'admirer. _Surtout_ si ses doutes se confirmaient.

« D'accord, d'accord Mû… Tu sais beaucoup de chose toi aussi, on va donc jouer à un petit jeu. Tu n'as rien à faire, je vais simplement essayer de te surprendre avec deux trois secrets – rien de bien méchant bien sûr, je n'irai pas trahir un pauvre camarade – et si j'arrive à t'apprendre quelque-chose… Ce sera à toi de m'apprendre quelque-chose que je ne sais pas. Tu sais, un secret contre un secret… »

Mû fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi voulait jouer son confrère. Enfin bien sûr, il devinait l'anguille qui se cachait sous la roche, mais il restait sur ses gardes. Aphrodite pouvait être un adversaire redoutable quand il s'y mettait… et il avait l'air particulièrement en forme ce soir-là. Il avait donc le choix : refuser et le congédier, ou accepter son petit jeu et tomber dans la gueule du loup – ou devrait-il dire : des poissons. Le problème était que, dans tous les cas, il était piégé.

Car oui, Mû avait _besoin_ de savoir ce qu'Aphrodite savait exactement.

Il était très fort.

« Bien, Kiki n'est pas là donc je suppose que je peux perdre un peu de mon temps, déclara-t'il d'un air faussement désintéressé. Commence donc, je t'écoute.

\- Tu me ravis Mû, sourit Aphrodite. Commençons par quelque-chose de simple et que tout le monde sait malgré ce que pensent les concernés… Dohko et notre Grand Pope, on peut dire que leur soirée « dégustation de thé » ne sont pas très discrètes. »

Mû toussota légèrement pour cacher sa gêne et fit fi du sourire moqueur de son confrère. Oui, quoi que croyait son maître, il fallait avouer qu'ils manquaient de finesse. Le nombre de fois où il était arrivé dans son bureau afin de lui rendre des documents ou un rapport de mission et qu'il les avait surpris dans des positions plus qu'explicites… Et le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient persuadés que personne n'était au courant. Pourtant Mû avait essayé d'en parler à Dohko, mais le vieux chevalier s'était contenté de rire en disant « de ne pas s'inquiéter, ils géraient ». Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Bélier évitait d'envoyer Kiki chez la Balance ou au Palais du Grand Pope à présent… Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait y voir.

Et bon dieu, pour des chevaliers de plus de 200 ans, ils étaient en forme.

« Tu le dis toi-même, ils ne sont pas discrets, désespéra Mû en se servant une autre tasse de thé. Ils ne sont pas raisonnables…

\- Ah ça, je ne peux que le reconnaître. L'autre jour encore je les ai entendus qui passait par montre Temple tout en gloussant comme des imbéciles. Enfin maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Dohko se plaint autant d'avoir mal au dos. »

Le sourire goguenard de son confrère le fit s'étouffer dans sa tasse de thé, ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus sur les déboires de son maître avec le vieux chevalier. Ce n'était pas ça le gênait, mais les détails n'étaient pas forcément _nécessaires_.

« Bon, continua Aphrodite, tu es donc au courant de certaines choses…

\- Je ne suis pas sourd non plus.

\- Oh tu sais, avec ta manie de t'éclipser soudainement à Jamir, on peut se poser des questions… »

Si la remarque vexa le chevalier du Bélier, il n'en montra rien. Bon, le plan d'Aphrodite se déroulait à merveille pour le moment : il écoutait et savait ce qu'il se passait au sein du Sanctuaire. Après, restait à discerner les mensonges de la vérité… Car le Poisson avait une excellente idée derrière la tête sur comment il allait pouvoir le piéger. Quitte à ce que lui vienne aussi à mentir…

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te dire d'autre… Est-ce que tu sais que Kanon a ouvert une pâtisserie dans le village ?

\- Oui, je l'ai aidé. »

Cette fois-ci, Aphrodite parut surpris. Comment ça, il avait aidé Kanon ? Lui qui avait découvert ça il n'y a même pas une semaine, il pensait être l'un des rares à être au courant. Ce n'était pas que le Dragon des Mers le cachait, mais ses allées et venues chez Poséidon et au Sanctuaire faisait qu'ils ne le voyaient pas toujours… et il fallait le reconnaître, il était aussi un personnage assez mystérieux qui gardait bien des choses pour lui. Dont ses dernières et étranges visites récentes aux Enfers, mais Aphrodite n'était pas encore tout à fait certain de la destination. D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait cette pâtisserie n'être qu'un futur prétexte pour justifier son absence auprès des Marinas et de son jumeau…

« Eh bien, c'est gentil de ta part, répondit-il en finissant sa tasse. Mais c'est curieux, j'étais sûr qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne.

\- Oh, le sujet est venu sur le tapis une fois, et je lui ai proposé un coup de main. Les villageois me connaissent mieux que lui alors…

\- C'est logique. Zut, moi qui pensais t'apprendre quelque chose…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret à partir du moment où tout le monde sera au courant dans une semaine, rit doucement Mû. Mais je suis curieux de ce que tu pourrais bien m'apprendre. Continue !

\- Oh dans ce cas nous allons partir sur quelque-chose de plus croustillant. »

Aphrodite se devait de tenter quelque-chose. Il se tut quelques secondes pour l'effet, sirota sa tasse et reprit d'une voix sensuelle :

« Donc j'imagine que tu es au courant pour Milo et Camus…

\- Au courant ? Je ne sais pas, mais disons qu'il y a des choses qui sautent aux yeux. »

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le Poisson parut surpris. Il écarquilla des yeux, puis s'exclama à voix basse comme si il ne voulait pas se faire entendre :

« Alors toi aussi tu les as surpris ? Bon dieu, et ils n'arrêtent pas de nier et de dire qu'ils sont juste amis !

\- L'amitié peut prendre bien des formes, répliqua le Bélier avec sagesse. Mais il est vrai qu'un certain déni plane entre eux…

\- Oui, je t'avoue que j'ai bien envie de les secouer… Ils fricotent honteusement ensemble et passent toutes leur soirée dans le lit de l'autre, mais _nooon_ on se fait des idées !

\- Il faut leur laisser le temps. Milo n'est pas certain de ses sentiments j'ai l'impression, et Camus… Je pense qu'il ne sait pas comment il doit les exprimer.

\- Ahh, dès que ça dépasse les relations professionnelles, tout devient plus compliqué, soupira Aphrodite. Et cela vaut pour tout le monde… en plus ce n'était pas comme si tout finissait par se savoir au Sanctuaire. »

Et il vit Mû se figer, peut-être, un millième de seconde. Ce fut si rapide que le chevalier crut pendant un instant qu'il avait imaginé la chose, mais… non, la remarque avait bien fait réagir le Bélier. Un sourire mutin apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait son confrère briser ses barrières. Il avait bel et bien peur que quelque-chose sur lui se sache. Il allait maintenant pouvoir attaquer un peu plus sérieusement et mettre en place son second plan pour trouver qui était son amant…. Il allait simplement creuser un peu grâce à Camus et Milo – il se promit de les remercier plus tard – et ensuite… Mû allait forcément avoir un tic, une réaction qui allait le trahir au moment où il allait prononcer le nom de la personne qu'il fréquentait.

« Enfin, c'est bien que les relations évoluent de cette manière. Mais en parlant de relation je me demande si Athéna a prévu quelque-chose entre les autres Sanctuaires… tu sais, chez Poséidon et Hadès.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle voulait organiser des… réunions, je crois, répondit Mû en réfléchissant. J'imagine que ça peut être… hm _intéressant_. Je te ressers du thé ?

\- Oh oui volontiers ! »

Et pendant qu'il lui resservait sa tasse, Aphrodite se concentra. Non, il y avait peu de chance que le Bélier sorte avec quelqu'un de chez Hadès et Poséidon… il connaissait ses confrères – en plus de leurs secrets – et il savait Mû trop casanier pour aller charmer d'anciens ennemis. Et puis, il y avait déjà assez de Kanon qui allait discrètement aux Enfers, ce n'était pas pour qu'un autre se mette aussi à fricoter avec l'ennemi… Et puis, à moins de demander à Shion – qui ne savait rien puisqu'il avait fait appel à ses services – ou à Deathmask – qui n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire public sur de potentiels allés/retours – il n'avait aucun moyen de se rendre aux Enfers. Quoi que…

Kanon et lui pouvaient-ils être de mèche ? L'un s'en allait à « Jamir », l'autre aux « Enfers »… Il était facile d'inventer une raison pour cacher un potentiel rencard. Toutefois, Aldébaran avait avoué que l'amant passait parfois par sa maison pour lui rendre visite, sans qu'il en puisse deviner qui.

Mais Aldébaran était tout autant un suspect que les autres… Très proche de Mû, ami de longue date… Aphrodite sourit. Son petit test allait pouvoir commencer.

« Mais dis-moi, et si nous reprenions notre petit jeu des secrets ? dit-il en soufflant sur sa tasse de thé brûlante. Comme tu connais beaucoup de choses, je vais donc énoncer plusieurs « secrets » que tu te dois connaître.

\- Hm, si tu veux… Je t'écoute.

\- Alors… un simple : tu savais qu'Albébaran avait une ribambelle de chatons chez lui ? Il a recueilli un chat errant, qui était en fait…

\- … une chatte enceinte oui, rit de bon cœur Mû. Kiki passe son temps chez lui pour l'aider à s'en occuper, et moi aussi pour le coup.

\- Un vrai géant au grand cœur celui-là !

\- Effectivement, il a beaucoup de qualité… »

Aphrodite plissa les yeux et tenta de desceller une émotion intéressante chez lui. Mais, zut ! Il était particulièrement doué pour les dissimuler. Il pouvait très bien faire semblant qu'être franc, et il était difficile maintenant d'écarter Aldébaran de l'équation… quid de mieux que l'ami proche qui devenait amant ? Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, le Taureau appréciait Kiki et Kiki appréciait le Taureau… Il pouvait très bien avoir menti sur cette histoire de passage dans sa maison. Toutefois, il avait d'autres idées en tête, dont quelques-unes plus probable…

« Aïolia passe énormément de temps en ville, et il serait intéressant de savoir pourquoi… Je le soupçonne d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Il n'a pas expliqué ses sorties la dernière fois ? s'étonna Mû. Comme quoi il allait chez un ostéopathe pour ses problèmes de dos… Un conseil de Shaka il me semble. »

Encore une fois, rien. Et il avait raison : Aphrodite savait parfaitement pourquoi Aïolia allait en ville mais il avait tenté de le piéger… sans grande réussite. Il continua donc :

« Saga s'est mis à la peinture dernièrement, tu as vu l'un de ses tableaux ?

\- Oui, et je dois avouer que c'est très réussi.

\- … Aioros l'aide beaucoup. Ils sont proches n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, ça fait plaisir à voir, sourit doucement Mû. Mais dis-moi, je peux te demander quelque-chose ?

\- Absolument, quoi donc ? »

Le Bélier ne répondit pas de suite, avant plusieurs gorgées de son thé, puis reposa la tasse avec un sourire aussi énigmatique qu'inquiétant.

« J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que tu veux faire et je me demandais : tu me parles d'un secret contre un secret, mais pourquoi ne pas proposer l'un des tiens ? À supposer que tu en ais un… ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. N'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'Aphrodite ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous l'effet de surprise. Mû était debout devant lui et le toisait d'un petit regard à la fois amusé et méfiant. Il se méfiait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait perturbé… ! Soudain, son idée principale lui frappa et il s'exclama :

« Attend, quand tu veux dire secret… Mais le tien -

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je sais que tu as aussi des choses à cacher Aphrodite. Même si je trouve cet intérêt amusant, je n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on fouille dans mes affaires, et ce sans même m'en faire part. En plus, tu sais très bien que ça peut mal finir si vous allez trop loin… ça a failli l'être d'ailleurs.

\- Ce n'était que de la curiosité, et de l'inquiétude, tenta de se défendre le Poisson. Mais… tu sais que je garde parfaitement les secrets des uns et des autres. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Je sais, lui sourit gentiment Mû. Tu ne m'as donné que de faux secrets, ou du moins rien qui pourrait être embêtant pour les autres donc… Je te fais confiance. Sur ce, je dois m'éclipser, et je m'en excuse, on dirait que Shion souhaite me voir. Tu peux finir le thé si tu veux.

\- Attend une seconde !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … un secret contre un secret.

\- … Par Athéna, je comprends mieux d'où vient le sens des affaires de Kiki.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Passe une bonne soirée Aphrodite ! »

Il lui fit un signe de la main et disparut, le laissant seul dans ce Temple qui n'était pas le sien. Impressionné, Aphrodite termina sa tasse de thé en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Lui était persuadé d'être discret, mais voilà que Mû sous-entendait qu'il savait quelque-chose... était-ce du bluff, ou avait-il fait une erreur quelque part? Voilà qui était tout aussi intriguant qu'effrayant. Mais, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre, et le Bélier avait encore des choses à apprendre sur l'art de connaître les secrets des autres

Il poussa un soupir, et alla nettoyer la vaisselle de son hôte pour lui éviter de la faire en rentrant – il lui devait bien ça.

Mais il devait le reconnaître : si Mû du Bélier était terriblement fort, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une petite erreur. Le Poisson sourit. Un secret contre un secret… Il en était sûr: sa première hypothèse était la bonne.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _N'allez pas me dire que je n'ai pas laissé d'indices cette fois-là... Bon, je sais que j'en laisse des minuscules et que c'est parfois compliqué, mais quand même!_

 _Sinon Aphrodite ne fouille pas, il sait simplement écouter au bon endroit au bon moment. Et pour sûr: c'est un excellent gardien des secrets, je vous assure. Si vous saviez ce qu'il sait..._

 _En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine! Des bisous_


End file.
